Trouble in D Minor
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: AU  new for me, I know  Edward appears to be a totally average high school student, at first glance anyway. Envy, however is not, being a musical genius and all, this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Based off of a moment I had in Orchestra, I looked at my black painted nails while playing the bass, and BAM had a vision of Envy doing the same. Weird I know, but there you go.

Disclaimer: as sad as it is to admit, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. However if I did…things would be really different wouldn't they? *smile*

A/N: yeah I know I know, it's a totally new story! Well guess what? I finished this one and the other one i got all slap happy and posted before I was halfway done. well posting this one will give me time to write the other one. I hope you like it. It's because I love you...and reviews.

Trouble in D Minor

(The saddest of all keys :P)

"Well Mr. Elric there really is no problem with you graduating early, however, looking at your transcript it appears you lack two credits of an extra credit fine arts class," Mr. Bradley the principal of Central High School said.

"Um yeah about that I was hoping I could take supplementary math classes instead," Edward Elric sat in the principals office three weeks after the start of the school year. He was a blond Junior who was very good looking, long blond hair pulled back in a braid, his eyes the same golden color, he had a fairly good sense of fashion, for a boy anyway, but unfortunately he was also very short. That was balanced out with his amazing skills in math and science. Already taking college classes by the time he was a sophomore, and tutoring others who needed it for extra cash, Edward was relatively well known in the math and science departments. However when it concerned Art or Music or Theatre he was completely in the unknown and oblivious.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Elric, you need two fine arts credits to graduate, you can get them this year and you can graduate with the seniors this spring, but you'll need to fill two of your off periods," Mr. Bradley said looking at a master schedule and then looking at Ed's.

"Fine….but I can't do anything like painting or sculpting, my fine motor skills don't allow for that kind of detail." Ed said, and sighed, faintly remembering the reason for that.

"Theatre is always good you could try out for this year's production of Cats-"

"Pass," Ed said with a grimace, Cats, his brother was going to positively _spazz_.

"Well then the band program is excellent due to Mr. Mustang, he has gotten them to state four years in a row," he said looking down at the schedules again but he didn't miss the look of disgust on the boy's face.

"Not with Mustang, not in a hundred years," Edward almost snarled.

Edward had been in band his freshman year, but had dropped it after the first day when the teacher had called him short AND had mistaken him for a girl. Not to mention that smirk was infuriating. It was not an experience he wished to repeat.

The principal looked a little overwhelmed but continued on.

"I imagine you're not one for choir either," he said and Ed gave him a look that clearly told him 'No fucking way', he sighed. "Then your only option is orchestra, but there are only two classes and one you must audition to get into, so you'll have to do an independent study for whichever instrument you choose, it won't be difficult," he said and Edward's face said he just didn't want to at all, but he didn't object.

"If that's all I can do fine, but can I at least sit in on a few classes first?" he asked and the principal nodded after giving it a moments thought.

"That's fine. In fact class is just about to start, let's go now, I'll tell the teacher." He said and they stood and made their way to the auditorium where the class was held. They walked in and half the class turned to look at them, Ed scowled, he hated being stared at.

"Ah Mr. Havoc I have a new student for you, sorry for the inconvenience," Mr. Bradley said with a small grin, Mr. Havoc gave a carefree wave of his hand. A broken conducting baton in between his lips.

"No worries, it's fine. What do you play?" he asked turning to Edward, who jumped a little at being talked to.

"Oh um…I uh…" he muttered and looked away embarrassed.

"He doesn't have any previous experience he wishes to watch for a while before deciding, and then he has another period that he'll use as independent study to learn how to play, do you have any students who would be free to help him learn?" Mr. Bradley asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I've got plenty, well then Mr….?" he asked and Ed realized he'd forgotten to introduce himself.

"Elric, Edward Elric, just Ed though," he said and Mr. Havoc grinned good naturedly. Ed decided he liked this guy much better than the band director.

"Well then Ed, we are in need of some more Violas, but you can sit in the audience until you decide," he grinned and Ed snorted and rolled his eyes, he figured he would play the viola whether he chose it or not.

"Thanks," he said and sat down in the red house seats to watch. The principal left after exchanging a few more words with the director and telling the class to do their best at regionals this year.

"Alright pull out the Fugue, we'll go over it first," Mr. Havoc said flipping over music on his own stand.

All of the students complied and the sound of ruffling paper filled the air and then set their instruments to play. Edward looked over all of the strings, and sighed at his lack of choice, no matter what he'd have to play it would have strings, but that was better than joining the band. He gave a shudder at the thought.

He looked over the instruments in more detail, so there was the violin that was the small one; there were a lot of those. And then the cello, that was the middle one that sat between the legs, there were a few of those. But Ed didn't think he'd be comfortable with putting it between his legs. Then there was the really big one that was the bass. There were three of those. He frowned didn't the teacher say something about a Viola? He looked more closely at the violins and realized that half of them were actually bigger, they must have been violas. He shrugged. He didn't really care which one he played, as long as he passed the class.

The class had played and stopped several times and was on another run through when they hit a note that made Ed cringe. Havoc stopped them and there was a dramatic fall from one of the bass players.

"Are you guys _trying_ to murder me?" the boy asked from the ground, the whole class broke into laughed and several students apologized. The boy stood back up and walked over to a few of the violins and told them they were flat. Then turned around and grabbed one of the violas straight from the player's hands. No one seemed to care, like it was a regular occurrence. He adjusted one of the strings before giving it back; the viola player ran the bow across it a few times watching the boy, who nodded. The kid grinned in thanks.

"Okay…proceed," the boy said walking back to his bass which the player next to him had grabbed so it wouldn't fall just as its player had.

"Oh thank you Envy," Mr. Havoc said sarcastically, "it's good to know you finally approve of my orchestra." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No problem I know you'd never feel right if I hadn't helped," the boy called Envy said as he grabbed his bow.

"Yeah yeah, now shut up and play, start at 64," Mr. Havoc grinned and shook his head then gave the downbeat.

Ed watched the boy who had stopped the rehearsal to do what looked like tuning and apparently tease the teacher. The boy was very odd to say the least. He had long spiky dark hair, violet eyes and his fingers were covered in rings, his fingernails were painted black to match his ripped black jeans and black t-shirt. His combat boots were covered in mud, but they were black too. And if Ed looked closely he could see that his ears were pierced many times.

Ed thought he didn't look at all like a typical orchestra student. But from his first impression the boy was looked up to by all of the other students and the teacher respected him as a musician. He frowned: this class was weird.

At the end of class he went onto the stage to talk to Mr. Havoc again, who was organizing the music scores, he looked at Ed and smiled.

"So, you decide?" he asked and Ed shrugged, saying he didn't care. "Well if that's the case, I'll put you on Viola, and you said you needed a teacher for your independent study?" he asked and Ed nodded. Mr. Havoc turned to look over Ed's head.

"Hey Envy come here," he said and waved the odd student over to them.

"What's up?" Envy asked, glancing at Ed before looking back to the teacher.

"I need you to be his partner for his independent study," he said and Envy made a face that looked like he was going to cry.

"Another one? Aw come on!" he heaved and Havoc just laughed.

"Hey the other two graduated it's not like you don't have the time," he said and Envy gave a grunt of affirmation.

"So what's he playin'?" he asked and Ed frowned because he was being talked over.

"Viola, Edward when is your free period?" Havoc asked Ed, who grabbed his schedule which was on the front of a binder and intended to show it to the man.

"Um…" but wasn't able to answer as the binder was yanked from his hands.

"He has 2nd and 5th off." Envy said as he looked at the slip of paper, "You're taking AP Calc, AP Stats, AP Chem and AP Bio?" Envy asked and Edward snatched his schedule back.

"Yes, is that a problem?" he asked defensively.

"No. I was just impressed a freshman could be in those classes," he said and Ed's face went red in anger.

"I am NOT a freshman! I'm a Junior!" He said, and Envy blinked.

"You're a junior? But you look so young, not to mention you're short," Envy said completely shocked at the fact Edward was a junior.

"WHAT did you just call me?" he snarled and glared at the taller boy who held his hands up in surrender and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Nothing, nothing," he said and Ed gave a repressed growl before turning back to Havoc.

"I'm not spending any extra time with him, he's a bastard." Edward said, and was surprised to hear the boy laugh.

"Well he's not too shabby, got it on the first guess," he grinned and Edward frowned at what he meant, and then it hit him that the boy was referring to the literal definition of the word. Ed looked at him in shock first before looking away, ashamed. The boy snickered then pat him on the shoulder.

"Forget I said anything, it was a joke," he said grinning and Ed looked at him kind of confused.

"Uh kay," he said and Envy grinned.

"See you tomorrow during 5th, I have to get to class," Envy said and turned around and headed off to his 2nd period class.

"Well then," Havoc grinned chuckling slightly, "How 'bouts we get you a Viola to rent eh? Follow me," he said and Edward followed him back down the music hall to the instrument storage room. He took out some keys and opened the door after unlocking it.

"Hmmm let's see...viola...viola... ah here we go," Edward watched as the man walked into a room full of instruments in their proper cases on shelves that lined the walls, the man was pulling one down from a middle shelf, he took it out of it's case and played a few notes to make sure it was in good condition then he took a slip of paper and started filling it out so Ed could rent it for the year.

"Alright I need you to sign this..." he said and handed the pen and paper to Ed, who signed it quickly. The teacher looked it over then grinned before handing the viola to Ed in its case. He also handed him a few method books that Ed looked though briefly.

"Okay so it's all in order, if you want to get a head start you can go into one of the practice rooms, they're past the music office," he said and Edward frowned but nodded.

"Thanks, I think I will." And Havoc nodded before heading back to the auditorium to clean up. Edward walked past the open door of the band office and glanced in to see the black haired director looking over a score lazily flicking his wrist in time to the music playing on his computer.

Edward walked past without another glance, hoping the man was distracted enough not to notice him. His luck disagreed.

"Well if it isn't little Miss I-hate-band," said the deep voice, a smirk evident, Edward turned around to glower at the man. "What are you doing down here hmm? Miss me that much?" he asked and Edward's scowl deepened.

"I'm in orchestra," he said through clenched teeth, and Mustang raised an eyebrow. "I just started," he said and Roy nodded.

"Well, don't give Jean too much trouble, I know he seems laid back but don't piss him off," he said and then went back into his office. Ed blinked then rolled his eyes. That man was infuriating and completely insane at the same time, if Ed knew anything _that_ was a lethal combination. He sighed but went to the practice rooms which were just a long hall with several doors to small rooms.

Ed picked the one at the end; he went in and closed the door. He set the case down like it would break if he was too rough with it.

"Oi, what have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled to himself. He looked over the method books several times before taking the instrument out of it's case and tried to hold it right, he put the fingers of his left hand on the strings mimicking the hand in the book that told him if he held the first string down with one finger it was an 'F', he sighed and grumbled that he couldn't quite remember what that meant.

He spent the next hour and a half in the room trying to figure things out before class was over but after grumbling over how unhelpful the book was he gave up put his things away and went to go find his brother for lunch.

Ed found his younger brother sitting at the table they had been sitting at since coming to this school, their friend Russell Tringum sat at the table discussing something with Alphonse, Ed's younger brother, while their other friend Winry Rockbell sat with one of her girl friends Mellie.

"Hey guys," he said sitting next to his brother.

"Oh hey brother!" Al said happily. "Did you get your problem fixed?" he asked cheerfully as always.

"No, I'm in orchestra now..." Ed said sounding like the world would be ending any day now.

"What's wrong with orchestra?" Russell asked, resting his elbow on the table and popping a grape in his mouth.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with it, Brother just doesn't want to admit he doesn't know anything about the subject," Alphonse said as he worked on some of his complex math problems.

"Al!" Ed pouted and Alphonse just shrugged but there was a small tug at his lips.

"Oh I see," Russell said grinning Ed glared at him.

"Shut up Russell," he said and Russell just laughed. Winry looked over at Ed then one of her eyebrows raised.

"Why orchestra Ed? You were in band freshman year remember?" Winry asked and Ed remembered that Winry played the Flute, but he still scowled.

"I try not to, worst day of my life," he replied and Russell laughed, Winry rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you go for it again? You still have your trumpet right?" she asked and Ed shook his head.

"I couldn't handle one hour of that bastard I can't imagine seeing him every other day for the rest of the year, and no I sold it to someone who needed it," Ed replied and Winry frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with Mr. Mustang, and...He's really hot," Winry started giggling along with Mellie who Ed knew played clarinet.

"I wouldn't know I can't see past the cocky smirk he's always wearing and besides, I'm not into old smug bastards," Ed replied with a touch of sarcasm. Winry rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not surprising, seeing as you're not into_ anyone,_ am I right?" she asked and before Ed could answer Al and Russell beat him too it.

"Yes," Alphonse said not looking up from his homework.

"Yep," Russell said throwing another grape into his mouth.

Edward scowled at the both of them, before turning back to Winry who was obviously holding back laughter, her friend Mellie however was not as controlled.

"Thanks guys, and no you're not, I just haven't found the right person yet," he replied taking one of Russell's grapes and squeezing it till it popped and got both Al and Russell with juices they frowned but neither said anything.

"Well you'll never find them if you don't start looking," she replied and Ed rolled his eyes.

"And you're suggesting I start with Mustang?" Ed asked and Winry blushed.

"That is _not_ what I said!" she squeaked, and Ed just laughed before standing up and turning away.

"Yeah I know I know, see you guys later, see you after school Al, Dad said he might be home today so we can start on dinner," and he walked away after waving at his brother who had told him he remembered.

Ed spent the rest of the day thinking about that odd boy from that morning and slapping himself every single time he thought about it, so by the end of the day his face was very red. He didn't know why that boy was so intriguing but he was. And Ed figured he'd have him figured out by the end of the year if he had to spend an hour and a half with him everyday for the rest of the year. And maybe he'd be able to get back at him for the short comment. In fact he planned on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well as I have this one finished the updates will be fast, well faster that Promise, but of course, reviews always help.

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 2

The next morning Ed woke up groggy as usual, his bran not active even a little until his first cup of coffee.

"Brother you know that's bad for you," Alphonse said and Edward just grumbled as he sipped the warm beverage. He nodded at his father who was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning Ed," he said and Ed just grumbled in response, the man gave a small chuckle before returning to the paper. After Ed's second cup of coffee he could form complete sentences.

"How can you two be awake this early in the morning?" he asked grumpily as he started to eat some toast.

"We don't go to bed at 3 o'clock in the morning only to wake up four hours later," Alphonse said as he ate his own toast.

"Oh please, Dad does it all the time, and sometimes he doesn't even sleep," Ed said and Al rolled his eyes. Ed huffed and then poked his toast with a knife.

"Uhhg stupid Orchestra, stupid fine arts credit...if I didn't have to do it I could still be in bed..." Ed mumbled dejectedly.

"Orchestra? Since when were you interested in music Ed?" their father asked looking at his oldest son in slight shock. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I've liked music, I just never had to do it for a grade before..." he said and Hohenheim smiled.

"You'll do fine, you know I was in orchestra back in the day," he said reminiscing, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"They had string instruments way back then?" Ed asked feigning shock. Hohenheim gave his son a faintly amused smirk.

"Yes now I suggest you both leave before you're late, and maybe when you come home I can give you some tips about dating that worked for me a few centuries ago, I daresay you need them," his father said amusedly, and chuckled at his son's outraged cry and stomping as he left the house.

"Al you're a horrible brother!" he said and he slammed the door closed, leaving his brother and father laughing in the kitchen.

Edward was grumbling as he walked into the practice room at the end of the hall, and was slightly surprised to see Envy already there.

"Hey pipsqueak, how's it going?" he said and Edward sent him a glare that just made him laugh. Normally Ed would have shouted the boy's ears off but right then he was too tired.

"Whatever...let's just get this going," Edward mumbled. And Envy grinned.

"Sure, okay Havoc told me you spent all of 2nd in here, did you get anywhere?" he asked and Ed gave a shrug that said he got somewhere but he wasn't really one to judge.

"I know all of the note names and what they look like on the music, but the fingerings I still have to learn," he said, and Envy nodded.

"Not too bad for only an hour and a half. Alright let's get started," he said and pulled out a Viola for himself.

"You play that too?" Ed asked and Envy tweaked the strings a bit before looking up.

"Yeah I play all strings and a few wind instruments because Mustang got jealous and tried to rope me into band," he said and Ed pulled out his own viola.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Ed asked and Envy grinned.

"Havoc, they're rivals of sorts, apparently old friends too, but he's jealous that the orchestra got the only perfect pitch student in the whole performing arts program," Envy said and Ed blinked at him.

"So I'm assuming you're that student," Ed asked and Envy nodded. "Cool," he said putting the method books on the stand before looking back at the spiky haired teen

"What's perfect pitch?" he asked and Envy laughed, Ed scowled at him.

"Oh I keep forgetting you're a noob," he grinned in return to Ed's scowl, "Perfect pitch means I can name any note that I hear, on any instrument any pitch. It's pretty cool, not to mention I'm really good with tuning," he winked. And Ed nodded ignoring the wink, that explained yesterday.

He'd gathered that having perfect pitch was a rarity and Envy was happy to be special, but he didn't seem to flaunt it, which Ed thought he would, judging from his character.

"Oh so...you're like a musical genius?" Ed asked and Envy blinked a few times before grinning and giving Ed a hard slap on the back.

"Haha! I like that! You know you're not so bad kid!" he said joyously, Ed growled and elbowed the older boy in the side before brining his fist down none too gently on the boy's head.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL OR I'LL RIP OFF YOU EARS AND STICK 'EM TO YOUR ASS!" Edward shouted, and Envy looked at him in amazement.

"You'll stick them where?" he asked his eyebrows raised slightly his voice laced with laughter.

"Oh forget it." Ed said, and got his viola ready. Envy stared at him for a while before breaking out into laughter. He didn't speak until he caught his breath.

"You done?" Ed asked sarcastically, and Envy just chuckled some more.

"You know Edward Elric, you're really not so bad I might grow to like you," he said with a grin.

"Oh joy," was all Ed said, deciding he didn't like the odd boy at all.

OMG! It's a break! Woot!

Ed found that all the people in the orchestra were very friendly but also knew each other quite well, like they were their own community. A Family of sorts, the violins had an ongoing joke with the violas: cosines, the cellos liked teasing the violins; older siblings, and the basses just liked to fool around; the lovable uncles. Envy was the best player of all of the instruments and all of the students tended to defer to him when they had questions. And Envy just took it in his stride, being patient and kind until the others figured it out. He wasn't cocky or arrogant about it, and that pissed Ed off, and he had no idea why.

It was a month after Ed had joined the orchestra and he was now apart of the family, Envy made it a daily occurrence to make a comment about his height. Ed thought the others would start doing it too, but they didn't, which he was quite grateful for, they either joked along or just laughed at Ed's reaction. And eventually Ed started to enjoy the class. Except for the hour and a half he had to spend with Envy, who was in fact a fairly good teacher, just a pain in the ass, Ed liked playing the Viola but he really _really _didn't like Envy.

But as much as he hated the boy he couldn't stop thinking about him, and why that today one of the hottest days so far the boy was wearing a turtleneck sweater. And it wasn't even in the boy's usual style, it was black but wasn't ripped or torn no studs nothing just black and Ed had to wonder: _why?_

"Hey what's up with the turtle neck?" Ed asked the next day when they were in the practice room, he was wearing a different turtleneck but it was still plain black.

"No reason, now did you finish the stuff we were working on last time?" Envy said, not lingering on the topic, Ed narrowed his eyes. And Envy stared at him for a bit before rolling his eyes.

"Ed, why do most teens wear turtle necks?" he asked and then after a moments thought Ed's face grew bright red.

"Oh…sorry…" he mumbled now really embarrassed. Most teens were likely to wear them to cover up hickies. Envy gave a soft chuckle before telling him to go over what they had worked on.

Ed didn't ask about it again, but for some reason…it still bothered him. Ed started to watch Envy a lot more closely than before. He didn't seem any different but from time to time he looked really tired or kind of depressed. Ed knew it wasn't any of his business but he wanted to know why, it wasn't like he was worried about the boy, he was just curious. At least that's what he kept telling himself. But it was hard because the more he watched the boy the harder it was to dislike him. He always helped people who asked for it, he smiled a lot and laughed a lot. He knew how to stop fights and how to make people hold their tongues with just a look and he often did that to his classmates who felt the need to pick on the underclassmen. But Ed did notice a few things like: besides the occasional person from orchestra, he was always alone in the hall whether walking to class or going home, he didn't have anyone walking with him. And Ed found that odd, why would a person who is so likable not have any friends?

"Hey...Envy?" Ed asked one day, during the time when class felt like it had been going on forever but it had only been thirty minutes.

"Yeah?" Envy responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering why you don't have any friends…" and Ed shut up, he couldn't believe how harsh that had sounded. "Um I mean…uh never mind forget it, that was cold….sorry," he said and he flushed in shame. Envy blinked a few times at him before shaking his head, and snorting.

"It's fine, okay play exercise 41, at this tempo" and he tapped his leg at a medium pace and Ed fumbled around so he could play when Envy counted off. Ed played it with only a few mistakes, he was getting better no doubt about it, but he still wasn't amazing. He played it at least ten more times before moving on. And Ed noticed that Envy was frowning he felt really guilty knowing he was the cause. He decidedly kept to himself the rest of the period. He was packing up when Envy answered his question.

"I'm too busy to have friends," he said and then left, Ed stared at where Envy had been and felt the guilt swell up in his stomach for no apparent reason. If Envy didn't have time for friends Ed would make time for it, Ed knew people needed human contact with peers' not just elders, it helped later in life. And he knew Envy would probably be thankful later on. Maybe.

Ed thought this and was surprised to find 6th period was over, he'd finished his homework and it was time for lunch, Ed sighed, he couldn't remember a word the teacher had said, all he could remember was that he wanted to help Envy, and he was going to start now.

He set his face in to determination then made his way to the music hall following a hunch that he'd be there; he saw that Envy was in the band office along with Havoc and the unfathomable Mustang. He stomped over to the door and glared at Envy for a moment, he looked back with raised eyebrows there was a music score in his hands, it looked like he was talking with the other two about it, and Ed didn't condone that he just thought Envy needed to be around people his own age. Ed didn't want to feel like he was trying to run someone else's life, more that he was guiding them, but he was controlling by nature so he didn't let it bother him too much. Ed stomped over to the older boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the office.

"What the hell are you doing pipsqueak?" Envy asked trying to yank his arm back, and flinched when his wrist popped.

"You're gonna come hang with me and my friends today," he said, ignoring the short nickname, and continued onward into the cafeteria.

"Um…are you going to tell me why?" Envy asked and Ed could hear the frown in his voice Ed stopped and turned around.

"Because, people tell me that _I'm_ anti-social, and I still have friends, you're probably one of the most likable people I've met and you hang around with teachers, they aren't friends, you need someone you can relate to, and since I figured you're not going to do anything about it, I will." He said in only one breath, Envy's eyes were wide and he was quiet for a moment, before a sly grin turned his lips.

"You think I'm likable?" he asked and Ed, who knew he was blushing, gave a frustrated shriek.

"No! I think you're an insufferable ass!" he said and Envy laughed, before shaking his head and grinning at the blond.

"Alright I'll sit with you today, but don't think it's going to be a regular occurrence," he said and Ed shrugged then continued into the cafeteria, the thought that about the fact that he hadn't let Envy go during the whole ordeal, and he fought himself not to blush.

"Hey Ed, can you solve something for me?" Winry asked as she saw Ed then she stopped as she saw Ed make Envy sit down next to him forcefully.

"Who's this?" she asked and both Al and Russell looked up from the difficult math problem they were collaborating on.

"This is-" Ed began and then Winry made a noise of comprehension.

"Oh I know! You're Envy, the boy with perfect pitch, the one Mr. Mustang always tells us to be like, or he was going to put a pitch reader next to our heads while we sleep." Winry said, and Envy grinned.

"Sounds like something he would do, yeah I'm Envy Alighieri*, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand Winry shook it with a smile.

"Winry Rockbell, likewise," she smiled then kicked Russell under the table who was making a face at Envy.

"Ow that hurt you- um I mean, I'm Russell Tringam," he said and glared at Winry as he rubbed his shin under the table. Envy pursed his lips and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," Al said giving his 'no-one-can-resist-this' smile, Envy shook his hand smiling back on impulse.

"So you're the shrimps' younger brother? Weird…" he said and grinned at the sound of the growl coming from the blond next to him.

"What's weird?" Ed snarled and Envy just grinned at him.

"Oh…nothing just the fact that your little brother isn't so nearly little as yourself," Envy replied and Ed raised a shaking fist eyes blazing.

"Call me small one more time and you won't be able to talk for a week!" he said and Envy just threw back his head and laughed.

The others looked amazed at the fact that the boy had gotten away with calling Ed small once let alone twice, Al and Winry shared a look before smiling and turning away as Ed and the odd boy continued to banter.

"Aaaaah, wow Edo, I don't think I've laughed that hard at school before." He said and Ed stopped with his growling to look at him a bit wide eyed at how serious Envy sounded. Then gave him a look that said 'I told you so,' Envy realized and looked away his face slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Shut up, so…this is the cafeteria? Never been in here before," he said turning away from Ed so he wouldn't see his face.

"You've never been here before? Well there's a first time for everything I didn't come in till sophomore year," Winry said, as she redid her hair into a pony-tail.

"Yeah? That's funny considering you could go out to eat now and not then." Envy said and Winry laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," she grinned, "So what grade are you? You look like a sophomore," she said, and Envy pouted in shock.

"I do not! If I look like anything I look like a freshman in college, but I'm actually a senior," he said and Winry spazzed slightly at her mistake.

"I'm sorry! You just don't look that old…but then again….you actually look older," she said as she looked at him closer. Envy flushed from the close scrutiny of his face.

"Well, uh, that would make sense. I'm 19, I was held back a year in middle school," he said getting over it, and Ed looked at him, he thought the guy was fairly smart, not 'hold-back' material.

"Why? Did you miss a test or something?" Ed asked and Envy looked at him with a contemplative expression before his lips turned into a cold smirk.

"No, My mom died during my 6t h grade year, I was too busy with things at home to come to school," he said, and Ed's eyes widen and Al who had been listening stopped working his head lifted and his gray eyes looked troubled.

"Your mom died too?" he asked, and Envy looked at the younger boy in surprise before he nodded. Al hesitated, "Do you mind if I ask how?" he said quietly.

"She got broadsided by an SUV in the snow; medics say she died on impact." He said and Al felt that if Envy told them the truth he deserved the same but he looked like he was close to tears, so Ed spoke.

"Our mom died when Al was 11 and I was 12, she was diagnosed with cancer three years previous," Ed said, and Envy looked at him, the boy was looking at his hands, flexing the right one and for the first time Envy noticed that it was a slightly different shade than the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry," Envy said, and Ed shrugged then looked back at him with a small smile.

"It's fine we still have our dad, even though he works three jobs to provide for us, I want to graduate early so I can get a good job and help out," Ed said. And Envy smiled then leant on his fist, his elbow on the table.

"Looks like we got something in common: we both grew up with men, though it's surprising, I mean with how you look and all, you'd think you were raised by a ballerina," Envy grinned at Ed whose face immediately went red in rage.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GIRL?" Ed shouted and the whole cafeteria quieted, Ed froze. Then he was pulled back into his seat by a hysterically laughing Envy. The cafeteria's noise rose to a more comfortable decibel level and Ed didn't feel as embarrassed.

"Wow that's really weird," Winry said quietly to herself, not likely realizing she'd said it out loud.

"What's weird?" both Envy and Ed asked, Winry jumped slightly in surprise before flushing.

"Oh! No-nothing! Don't worry about it." She said laughing in a way that made Ed and Envy look at each other before looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh…" Ed said then stood, "Right, now that Winry has more gossip, I'm gonna go to class, see you guys later," Ed said as he walked away, Envy said goodbye to the others as well before following Ed out.

"Hey shrimp," Ed looked at Envy with a frown and narrowed eyes. Envy stopped himself from laughing before taking a breath.

"Thanks," he said and Ed stopped to look at the boy, slightly surprised.

"For what?" Ed asked looking at Envy like he'd lost something, his mind for one. Envy frowned then turned away and Ed saw the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"For dragging me to meet your friends…." He said and Ed smiled, and then punched Envy in the arm gently.

"Don't worry about it, and don't say thanks, it was fun and I expect to see you there tomorrow too." Ed said before he spun around and went to class. Envy watched him go, rubbing his arm but smiling all the same.

(*bonus points to anyone who can tell me where that name comes from!)


	3. Chapter 3

For all who reviewed, you'd be exactly Right! Dante Alighieri, who in this story is Envy's mother, but in reality was the writer, male by the way, of the Divine comedy, which included the three books; Inferno, Paradiso, and Purgatorio. Envy the sin is mentioned in the books, so I thought it was a clever little allusion. Anyway! Enjoy! Review please!

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 3

After the first good experience with Ed in the cafeteria, Envy sat at the table with the others every day, eventually being included in the gang, and Winry and Al couldn't help but notice a definite improvement in Ed's attitude, but then again it wasn't really different he just looked happier, he was still sarcastic crude and easy to anger but he smiled more and laughed easier, Al was just happy at that fact, and Winry thought deeper into it, but didn't share it with anyone.

Ed noticed later that he was looking forward to every moment he spent with Envy; he thought it was odd that at the beginning of the year he'd hated the older boy but now was friends with him. Maybe it took a couple months to get over first impressions. What Ed didn't notice was that whenever he thought of the boy he would smile, or when he was near him he would grin stupidly. And he was grinning now as he made his way to the practice room the two had claimed for 5th period.

"Hey," he said to the spiky haired boy, grinning at him as he took out his viola.

"Hey yourself, what has you in such a good mood? Normally you're Grumpy from the seven dwarfs, this early in the morning," Envy said and laughed as he dodged the swipe to his head from the blond's hand.

"There went my good mood," Ed said and Envy grinned at him as he grumbled.

"Did I do that?" he laughed and Ed rolled his eyes as he put the music from class onto the stand.

"Yes you ass, now stop being an ass," Ed said and Envy couldn't repress the laughter that Ed's comment had brought on, Ed glared.

"Okay okay, I'm done, now what is it? You're having problems with the Concerto?" he asked and Ed nodded, Envy stepped up behind him to look at the music, Ed didn't know why but he blushed. Envy nodded to him and Ed played the riff and made a noise in the back of his throat when he messed up again, Envy nodded.

"Oh I get it, yeah you aren't moving your fingers fast enough, here try moving your thumb..." Envy said and grabbed Ed's hand moving his thumb more under the neck of the viola and covering Ed's entire hand with his own. Ed flushed trying to stop his heart from beating it's self out of his chest.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?' _he said as Envy let his hand go and told him to try again. Ed took a deep breath and tried it again, he smiled at Envy when he got it right Envy smiled back, and Ed blushed.

"Hey you okay?" Envy asked when he saw Ed's red face, he placed a hand on his head, "You don't feel warm, are you sick?" he asked and Ed shook his head furiously.

"No I'm fine! Really it's okay let's just go on..." Ed said and knew his heart was going a hundred miles a minute.

"Okay if you're sure..." Envy said and looked at him for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly but then he turned around to grab his own viola and Ed wasn't sure what had happened.

They both had their violas out and had been playing a while, nothing really hard but then it came to another riff that Ed couldn't play. Envy put down his own viola and went behind the boy again taking his hand and putting it in a better position than before. Ed stiffened at the touch and turned to look at Envy side ways, then turned more when he felt Envy right againt him, he stopped breathing when he felt lips lightly touching his, then his eyes slipped closed as they moved and he felt warmth spreading from his bottom lip to the rest of his body.

Ed moaned softly and Envy pushed harder on his lips then ran his tongue over Ed's bottom lip overcome by sensation, Ed opened his mouth and moaned when he felt the tongue enter and start wrestling with his own. His arms dropped as he turned around more he was faintly aware he was holding an expensive instrument but the tongue in his mouth made him not really care, then he felt arms wrap around his waist and Ed remembered where he was and who he was with. He broke away with a gasp, he was aware that his face was bright red and his heart was pounding. But he didn't know that he looked terrified as he broke free from Envy's arms and ran out of the room. Envy saw that look of terror and wondered what he'd done wrong; maybe trusting in Ed had been a mistake after all.

_**Italicsicsedboldedunderlined Words! lmao**_ (eeeh...don't ask.)

Ed sat under the pit cover in the auditorium, he'd just ran until he'd found a place to hide, he had come into the auditorium and went down the stairs and into the pit where it was dark and no one would be able to see him because of the pit cover.

Ed had his knees to his chest, his head on his knees and his arms were wrapped around his head, his viola and bow were next to him placed gently on the floor as he'd slid down the wall.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself, he pulled his knees closer and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the feeling of Envy's arms wrapped around him and his lips gently placed on his out of his memory, but he couldn't all he could think was how good it felt. He'd never been held like that he'd never been..._kissed_ like that. Sure he'd been kissed before but never had it spread warmth throughout his whole body resonating to his toes. And it was still there, Ed placed a finger to his lips. He could feel it pulsing, and he liked it. But he was scared, he'd never felt this before...could it be possible he liked Envy as in _liked _liked? But that was wrong it could end very badly, two years ago during freshman year two boys had come out about their sexuality, one had ended up dead and the other had ended up in the hospital. Ed didn't think he was gay, but he honestly didn't really feel much when it came to girls. So maybe he was, but it's not like any of that mattered, Ed thought with scorn. He clenched his right hand into a fist. Even if he liked Envy, and even if Envy had liked him at first, he would be scared away by Ed's body.

Ed's arm and leg were fake, they were very good prosthetics, the best, and that was why his dad worked so hard it was so he could pay for them. He'd told Ed he wanted him to have as normal a life as possible and didn't want him to have two stubs throughout it. And Ed knew his dad meant well, but the guilt he felt whenever he saw his dad almost too tired to stand was overwhelming at times. But he still had scars and most people didn't like scars, and then the fact that he couldn't feel with either his right arm or left leg would make people uncomfortable to touch them. And he didn't want to be avoided like the plague, as much as he hated people, he didn't want to be alone.

Ed frowned, he was contradicting himself, he didn't want people to be around him but he also didn't want to be avoided.

Ed didn't know how long he sat there but he did hear as people came onto the stage for 7th period Band, Ed didn't move if no one knew he was down here there was no point in revealing himself. He sat there for the entire hour and a half, not making a sound and not moving he didn't get up after either, he was still caught up in his thoughts.

The only way not to be lonely was to make friends, he had those, but now after that whole thing with Envy he wanted more and he knew he didn't deserve it. But he craved it; he yearned for it now that he'd tasted it. But then again he'd run away from Envy was there a chance Envy still wanted him? Ed didn't think so, but he could at least try. Or at the very least he could apologize and explain, but he was a little afraid of the reaction he would get.

Ed wasn't roused from his thoughts until much later when someone entered the pit. He didn't hear them at first until the intruder spoke.

"Elric what are you doing down here?" Ed's head snapped to meet the dark gaze of Mustang, Ed was shocked to see him then remembered this was the music pit who knew what business the man had down here.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave," he said and was about to stand but stopped when Mustang sat next to him.

"What's bothering you?" he asked and Ed looked at him, trying to judge his sanity. Mustang smiled at him and chuckled.

"I'm not only a teacher, I'm also really good at listening and giving advice, it's one of the specialties I put on my resume," he said with a smirk, and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Shocker, and it's nothing, don't worry about it," Ed said as he was standing up, but Mustang rolled his eyes and yanked him back down.

"Hey!" Ed said indignantly, and Mustang looked like he didn't care.

"If you talk about it, I bet you'll feel better, no I know you'll feel better," he said and Ed scowled, he knew the man was right he just didn't want to admit it. So he sat and pouted for a while but eventually his thoughts turned to what he had been thinking about all day.

"How do you know you like someone?" he asked quietly, and Mustang raised an eyebrow, he hadn't been expecting that. But that was okay, his advice was best when it came to women.

"I think it's a little different for everyone." Mustang said truthfully, and Ed looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"What's it like for you?" he asked and Mustang looked a little surprised before he smiled and thought about it before answering.

"Hmm...well...I guess it's a feeling...right here," and he pointed to his chest, "whenever I think of that person my chest gets tight as if it were going to explode, and whenever I'm with them I feel warm," he said and Ed noticed something else.

"You also smile when you think of them," he said and Mustang looked at him before he smirked.

"I guess so, so was I any help?" he asked and Ed glared at his smirk before standing up.

"None whatsoever," he said and grabbed his viola; Mustang chuckled knowing he was lying.

"Well then if you ever don't need help again, you know where to find me," he said and grinned as Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, see you later…not," he said and he left the pit to head back to the practice room to put away his viola. When he entered he half expected Envy to be there but it was empty, and when Ed looked at the clock he knew why, school had let out half an hour ago, he flinched.

"Oops," he muttered then put away his things and headed home.

When he walked into the house he was cornered by a worried little brother. Alphonse stood glaring at him hands on hips and mouth set as Ed took off his shoes.

"Where were you today? You weren't there at lunch and I just got a call that you missed your last two classes! What happened?" he asked angrily and Ed sighed he knew this was going to happen. There was no way he could tell his little brother the truth.

"I got sick and fell asleep in the auditorium. I'm fine now, don't get your panties in a knot..." Ed said rather tiredly and Al pulled a 180 and started feeling Ed's forehead in worry.

"You got sick are you okay? You should go to bed!" Al said starting to ramble, Ed sighed again then took Al's hand off of his forehead and started walking to the kitchen.

"I told you I was fine, I'm just tired, stop fussing..." he said and Al frowned, his brother was acting less like him self he must really have gotten sick.

"Well okay..." he pursed his lips, then followed Ed into the kitchen, "How about I make you some food and you go wait in bed?" Al asked and Ed rolled his eyes before giving his brother a look.

"I'm not an invalid Al," he snapped, and Al flinched, Ed stopped what he was doing to turn to him. "Sorry, I've just had a rough day," he said and Al smiled and hugged his older brother who groaned.

"Okay okay! I get it! Uhg...make me some food I'm going to lay down," Ed mumbled and Alphonse laughed as he took over the sandwich Ed had been making.

Ed went up to his room and collapsed onto his bed he lay there for a minute trying to keep his mind blank but it wouldn't cooperate, it filled with memories of Envy, Ed didn't really mind, he liked thinking of Envy as he smiled, thinking of Envy's lips on his. Ed smiled into his pillow but it slowly went away as he remembered what had happened. He knew he needed to apologize, he was going to, he just didn't know how.

"Here brother," Al said as he put a tray on Ed's bedside table, Ed looked up and rolled his eyes, his brother had made the sandwich, heated up some soup and put a glass of orange juice all on a tray along with a small vase and flower.

"...Thanks Al," he mumbled and Al looked at him with a slight smile and a little sympathy.

"You're welcome, I hope you get better, hey look at the bright side! At least today is Friday and you can rest the next two days!" Al said cheerfully, the younger boy left as Edward's head flopped back onto the pillow and he groaned. He had to wait for two days before he saw Envy to apologize, he didn't think he could handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, cause I'm nice and stuff. Though I'm re-writing the ending I've decided I don't like it, but it'll be done soon enough and you guys will be all 'yay!' And then all 'B'aww' cause it'll be over. Sucks how that works no?  
>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p>

Trouble in D minor

Chapter 4

Ed growled as he stomped into school, it had been the longest two days of his life, Al had confined him to bed and refused to let him get up. Ed got to first period and was disappointed to see Envy wasn't there yet, so he sat in his seat and waited but he never came, and Edward got a little worried. He wasn't there at lunch either his worry grew more. How he got through rest of the day he had no idea, his mind was too caught up in his thoughts to really comprehend anything else. The next day Ed was half expecting Envy to be gone, but there he was in the practice room, wearing a turtleneck again and a bandage on his face, Ed was so startled he forgot about his apology.

"What happened?" he asked in concern, looking at a bright purple bruise on the boy's non bandaged cheek.

"Nothing much, just fell up some stairs," he said and his grin looked strained and Ed remembered what the problem was.

"Um...uh...about..." Ed began and he felt himself blush as he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it I got the message," Envy said and turned to his case, Ed looked at him slightly confused before hardening his resolve and decided to tell Envy he liked him too.

"No you didn't I-" Envy turned to look at him and Ed's resolve flushed just like he did, "I-I uh...I wanted to say sorry...and that I uh...uh..." Ed blushed further, he saw Envy from the corner of his eye just standing there frozen. "I didn't mean to run...I was just surprised and scared and I wanted to say sorry," he said almost falling over his words, he still couldn't look at the older boy. Ed was starting to get mad at himself, he was acting like a love struck little girl, he wasn't a girl, dammit! (Nor was he little! - Ed) He looked up at Envy and saw that he was looking thoughtful, not angry or upset like Ed had expected.

"So...?" Envy asked and Ed's resolve hardened as he took a step towards Envy looking him straight in the eyes.

"So kiss me again," Ed said and Envy's eyes widened and Ed took another step closer to him.

"Why?" he asked and Ed was so close now he was right in front of the dark haired boy only a breath apart.

"Because...I like you," Ed said and he dropped his case and music folder on the ground as he stood taller on his toes to press his lips to Envy's. He grabbed the boy's shirt to pull him down more on his lips, and for a moment he thought Envy was going to pull away, but then he started kissing back, and wrapped his arm around Ed's waist, the other went to the back of the blond head, he tipped Ed's head back a little to deepen the kiss. Ed opened his mouth in invitation and the dark haired boy took it with out hesitating. His tongue plunged in and claimed the orifice with so much vigor Ed was moaning. His hands fisted in Envy's shirt and he pulled harder telling him he wanted more. But they had to break apart eventually, they still needed to breathe. Ed was panting a little as he rested his head on Envy's shoulder, the older boy couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he placed his face in the shorter boy's hair. He used the hand that was at the base of the boys' neck to play with the braid for a moment then he ran it around to the front of the blushing face and used it to tip his face up.

"That's good to hear…because I like you too," he said softly and bent his head again pressing his lips gently to the blonds', initiating a much more tender kiss that made Ed smile when they broke apart.

"I kinda figured that out on my own," he said and Envy grinned then kissed him again chastely, before moving away reluctantly.

"As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the hour making out, we actually do have to do something," he said and Ed sighed then faked a groan.

"Damn, and here I was hoping to get out of it," Envy laughed, and Ed smiled at him and noticed the bruise again.

"Are you sure you're okay, it looks pretty nasty…?" Ed said pointing at it, Envy shrugged.

"I've had worse, it's fine it'll clear up in a few days." Envy said returning to his viola case.

"You fell _up _some stairs you said?" Ed asked and Envy nodded a grin growing on his face.

"Well first I tripped up them then as I tried to stand I fell down them again, it was kinda fun at the time," he said and Ed rolled his eyes.

"What are you a masochist?" and Envy laughed grinning as Ed pulled out his own viola.

"Probably, it tends to happen a lot actually, me getting hurt," he said and Ed nodded. He could understand how a clumsy person would do the same thing repeatedly, but Envy certainly didn't seem the clumsy type. He raised an eyebrow in thought.

"And before you ask, I was not drunk I was just half asleep on my way back from the bathroom," he said and it was Ed's turn to laugh.

"So you're grumpy when you wake up too?" he asked and Envy flicked him in the forehead.

"Not as bad as you, no, I'm usually just out of it. I wake up at 5 most days." He added and Ed's eyes widened.

"Really? You don't seem like an early bird," he said and Envy shook his head.

"I'm not, I just have to get up then to finish my homework," Ed frowned, and Envy continued, "I usually practice till midnight when my dad gets home from work, and then we eat and I go to bed at around 1:00-1:30," he said and Ed nodded he understood that he was usually up late doing research, it was what he enjoyed.

"You want to be a musician don't you?" he asked and Envy nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I think it's what I'm best at, and I enjoy it, my dad supports it so I think it's a good course of action." He said and Ed nodded.

"I think so too, you're amazing, you could be big someday," he said and Envy punched his arm lightly.

"Stop you're going to make me blush," and Ed laughed, Envy joining in soon after.

It felt like nothing had changed except from time to time, while they were practicing Envy would steal Ed's lips for a moment before telling him to stop getting distracted, Ed would glower at him and tell him to stop being the distraction. Neither of them minded how they were spending time together, they were still practicing but being affectionate too, Ed couldn't stop smiling all through 6th it felt really good to have someone.

"Hey brother what are you so happy about?" Al asked at lunch when Ed sat at the table next to him, Ed could almost feel Envy's smirking gaze on him.

"Oh I just did really well on my practice test in AP Chem.," he lied partially and Al looked at him for a moment, Ed smiled and fought not to whip around to smack Envy's hand which was poking him in the back. Al sighed and went back to what he was doing. Ed turned and glared at Envy who was looking away trying to act innocent but his hand was still poking.

"Stop it," he hissed and Envy grinned at him then brushed his hand over Ed's briefly before turning to talk to Russell who had grown to like him after the couple of months he'd been sitting with them. Ed fought the blush trying to rise in his cheeks he did so by turning to talk to Winry.

Lunch was too short and too long, Ed and Envy wanted it to end so they could say goodbye before class, but it was nice whenever they snuck glances at each other and saw the other looking. Even though they didn't have anymore classes together; they still left the cafeteria at the same time. Russell watched them go and then voiced the thought he'd been having for a while.

"Did anyone notice Ed? He was acting weird," he said with narrowed eyes and Al nodded.

"Yeah…he seems really happy about something, and I don't think it's because of a test," Al agreed.

"Oh you two are so suspicious, he's probably just happy cause he can be, there doesn't have to be anything behind it," Winry said suspecting she knew what was up, but she wasn't going to share.

Ed knew he was acting like a fool but he really couldn't help it, Envy would smile at him and warmth would bubble up in his chest to spread to everywhere else in his body. He'd smile back like a love sick fool and Envy would laugh. He really liked the guy and realized he had liked him the whole time it was just his stubbornness and idiocy that had blinded him to the fact. He enjoyed every moment he spent with the older boy, especially when he decided they had done enough for the day during their practice time together and told Ed they should practice tonguing, in case Ed ever decided he wanted to join band. Those were Ed's favorite days, and Ed knew he didn't want things to get suspicious so he practiced more at home. And was still improving, Envy was proud to say the least. Other than the fact that he was smiling more and Envy's own math grades were improving due to Ed's help, nothing changed in Ed's life. Well that he was aware of, Russell and Al were suspicious and Winry had practically figured it out already but he never noticed. He was too happy.

It was one of those lazy days and Ed sat between Envy's legs, who was leaning against the wall reading a book for his English class while Ed was doing chem work. Envy's hand was resting on Ed's thigh his thumb moving in lazy circles.

"Mmmm…" Ed mumbled at his homework and Envy looked over at it. Raising an eyebrow, Ed rarely ever got stuck on his homework.

"What is it? Did 2+2=5?" He asked grinning because he'd just made an allusion to the book he was reading and Ed shook his head then leaned back against Envy.(anyone wanna guess what book? :3)

"No, I was just thinking…about Al," he said and Envy gave a noise of understanding. Ed was comfortable with everything in their relationship, except for the fact that he was keeping it-and had been for, and Ed couldn't believe it, nearly a month- from Al.

"I still say he'll be fine with it and you're worrying over nothing," Envy replied looking back to his book.

"Yeah…but I just don't know…what if he hates me?" Ed mumbled turning so his head was in the crook of Envy's neck who sighed then snaked his arms around the blond and held him close, his book dropped on Ed's homework.

"Ed," he said to the face in his neck there was a muffled acknowledgment, "He's your brother and I could tell just from the first day that you two are close, really close. He'll be fine, just _tell_ him. Or…would you prefer I just start making out with you today at lunch?" he asked and Ed yelped when he felt the mouth on his ear lobe.

"No! No! Definitely no!" he said his face turning bright red, pushing away from the teen who was laughing then pressed a softer kiss to the blond's lips. Ed's eyes slipped closed and he grabbed the boy's shirt in his hands clenching it and pulling the taller teen closer and giving a soft whimper when he opened his lips and Envy's tongue invaded his mouth. Envy's hand came up and rested at the base of Ed's neck while the other was still around his waist and pulled him closer.

Envy's mouth left his to start trailing along the blonds jaw and down his throat, Ed gave a gasp and clutched to Envy's shirt more fiercely. He started shaking when Envy started sucking lightly on his throat, he gave a moan. And Envy let go looking at him with a smirk. Ed glared.

"I didn't say…you could…stop," he panted lightly and Envy gave a laugh and kissed him again only this time more chastely.

"Yeah, but if I were to go any further I don't think you'd be in a state fit enough for your next class," he said and Ed made a noise half between a groan and a growl before turning back to his homework with a pout. Envy gave a chuckle and buried his face in Ed's neck. His arms now wrapped loosely around Ed's waist.

"Hey Ed?" he asked his voice slightly muffled by Ed's shoulder; Ed gave a grunt still slightly put out by the fact Envy had stopped.

"You want to come over tomorrow?" Envy asked and Ed stopped writing the equation he'd figured out, to tilt his head and look at the top of the head on his shoulder.

"Come again?" he asked thinking he'd heard wrong but hoping he hadn't. Envy lifted his head and looked right at him.

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow?" he asked and Ed's eyes lit up as he tried not to smile but failed.

"Yeah if it's okay with your Dad," he said and Envy smiled at the response he'd gotten.

"He'll be out of town for the weekend, so whatdya say?" he asked and tried not to laugh at the look of predatorial hunger on the blond's face that had appeared when Envy mentioned they'd be alone.

"Well…I'll see, I mean, I don't know…" he said feigning insecurity, Envy poked him in the ribs.

"Okay!" he peeped out and Envy laughed kissing him again before standing up.

"Tomorrow at 3:00, I'll give you my address. Come on next class starts in ten," he said and offered Ed a hand after he'd gathered all of his stuff. Ed took it then handed Envy his book back. They left together like they always did walking to Ed's class because it was furthest.

"You're gonna pay for earlier just so you know," Ed whispered at Envy who just smiled then waved as he turned to his own class.

"Humph," Ed said but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is a bit longer than normal, but I don't think you'll mind, thanks for all the great reviews! You guys are doing so awesome with that, I LOVE it~ and your reward is a long chapter.

I have noticed you guys have been speculating about Envy's mysterious injuries, well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 5

Ed woke up at noon on Saturday to the complete shock of his brother, coming down stairs dressed and showered and trying not to smile.

"Brother," he said eyes wide in shock, "Good morning." he said and Ed plopped down at the table.

"Morning," he replied giving Al a dazzling smile as he grabbed the pitcher and poured himself a glass of orange juice, then took a sip. He chuckled, Al was in shock, he was never up this early on weekends he usually had to be dragged out by Al by three or four o'clock. But here he was downstairs at 1:53.

"So what's for breakfast...or would it be lunch?" he asked and Al who also like waking up late, but not nearly as late as his brother, gave him a look. Ed grinned.

"Okay, tell me what's up," He said and Ed looked at him in mock surprise, he knew he was acting weird; he needed to work on his acting abilities.

"Nothing, what makes you say that?" he asked and Al's eyes narrowed, Ed looked away to grab a pancake that was on a plate across from him, he shoved it in his mouth.

"You've been acting strangely lately that's all...more smiley and...weird and that's disgusting brother," he added as Ed swallowed the pancake down with a whole glass of orange juice.

"So you're saying you don't want me to be smiley?" Ed said pouting and Al rolled his eyes setting down his glass of milk next to the two pancakes Ed left on his plate.

"No what I want is to know why," he said and Ed's teasing manner rescinded.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you today..." he said and Al blinked in surprise. Then Ed looked up at the clock and gasped he was going to be late despite waking up early!

"But I'm gonna be out late I might be back later I'll call if not," he said as he shot off of the chair down the hall and through the door.

"What?" was all Al could say as he watched his brother disappear.

Ed frowned as he walked up the driveway he was pretty sure this was it, it wasn't too far from his house.

It was a nice house not too big not too small, there was a car in the drive it was a black convertible with the top still up it was old and looked used. Ed liked it and had a feeling it was Envy's. He walked up to the white house and knocked, he could hear music and knew he'd found the right place when the music he recognized was Tchaikovsky, and not some metal band, and it was blaring from the speakers. He gave a soft laugh at that.

The door opened and Envy looked at him in surprise for a moment before grinning like a maniac and grabbing his hand and pulling him in, Ed found himself against the door and with Envy attached to his mouth seconds after the door was closed.

"Good afternoon to you too," He said a little out of breath when they broke apart Envy just smiled bigger and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you came, I was thinking I'd be waiting forever," he said and Ed looked at the clock so he was fifteen minutes late. He frowned then smiled Envy had really wanted to see him.

"Yeah sorry...I got lost," he replied truthfully, if he hadn't turned on 3rd street instead of 4th he wouldn't have been late.

"It's okay," Envy said and Ed thought his grin was permanent, "Welcome to my abode! Would you like the grand tour?" he asked and Ed laughed as an arm was offered him.

"Oh I'd love it," he snorted good naturedly and put his arm in Envy's as the teen led him around the rather modern house, Ed noticed there was sheet music everywhere. In every room there was sheet music, in the study there was a whole library of it on the wall, on one shelf there were actual books and Ed glanced a few titles, "Nurturing a Growing Genius", "Musical Child Prodigies and How to Raise Them", "Leopold 's Secrets for Raising the Greatest Musical Genius of All Time".

"Wow," Ed said and Envy chuckled running his fingers over a few of them.

"Yeah, my dad is a little eccentric," he said and Ed nodded in agreement.

"I can see that, I like him already," he grinned and Envy laughed before taking Ed up the stairs and down the hall.

"My mom got one of those books first when I started playing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' on an old piano we had when I was four, then Eric got more when mom told him," Envy laughed, Ed smiled it was good that Envy could still talk about his mother in his house any mention of the kind and wonderful woman would cause a depression cloud to form in his own house.

"Who's Eric?" Ed asked and Envy brought them to a room he pushed open the door and let Ed in.

"He's my dad, well step-dad, my real dad left my mom when she told him she was pregnant," Ed frowned.

"What a bastard," Ed mumbled and Envy laughed as he went over and plopped on his bed.

"That's what I've always said," he grinned then Ed realized they were in his bedroom. He looked around it was messy which was to be expected clothes and music littered the floor, Ed saw a violin case in the corner, and there was an intricately painted violin on the wall along with posters of newer bands and symphony orchestras. There was a guitar and he was pretty sure that was a trumpet sticking out from under a pile of clothes. There was a desk that held Envy's backpack the homework spilling out over CD cases. Ed went to go look at the shelf that held a plethora of CDs next to a stereo system.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were interested in music," He said in an innocently sarcastic voice looking at the long haired teen over his shoulder, Envy rolled his eyes then grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked and pushed Ed down so he was laying on the bed with Envy leaning over him his lips right next to Ed's.

"I don't know…just a…feeling," he said and Envy smirked before bending down and starting to kiss the blond. Ed's arms came up to wrap around the older boy's neck as he plunged his tongue into Ed's mouth. His own hands starting to run up Ed's chest over his shirt, before ghosting his lips over Ed's jaw and went straight to his ear lobe, Ed gave a breathy moan at that and tightened his hold on Envy, then gave a small jerk when he felt Envy's tongue come into play.

"Nng! Envy…!" he gasped, and Envy sat up running his hands back down Ed's chest, to rest on his thighs.

"Mmm," he replied smirking and Ed was about to respond, he was grabbing at Envy's shirt to pull him back down, when there was a rumble and both of them stopped.

"Was that your stomach?" Envy asked and his face was trying to contain laughter, Ed blushed and pouted but knew it was funny.

"Yeah…I didn't eat much this morning," he said and Envy had his lips together to keep from burst out laughing but Ed rolled his eyes and then neither of them could contain it. Envy bent down over Ed as he laughed clutching his side while Ed just laid there laughing.

"Well I guess I should be a good host and offer you some food," Envy said after their chuckles had subsided.

"That would be lovely…but I warn you I eat a lot," Ed said and followed Envy out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"You never eat lunch though…" Envy said as he turned from the fridge after getting out a frozen pizza. Ed walked over to him then pulled out another and set it on top of the one already in his hands.

"Yeah, because if I ate at school it would cost a lot so I just eat when I get home." He replied and Envy nodded then set the timer on the oven and put the pizzas in.

"Oh…you do everything you can to help your dad don't you?" he asked and Ed nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, he's really good to me. And to Al," he said and Envy saw him touch his right hand again, and remembered that it was fake. He never noticed and had forgotten.

"That's nice, you guys all looking out for each other," Envy smiled and Ed smiled back.

"Yeah…though," He gave a theatrical sigh, "Now that I have you, I don't know what to do!" Envy rolled his eyes and grabbed Ed and brought him over to him, he was leaning against the counter and pulled Ed between his legs so he could give him a kiss.

"I'm glad I have you too, and it's fine I'll look out for you," he said and Ed smiled and rolled his eyes before Envy gave him a light kiss, Ed returned it just as softly before pushing up a little on his toes and deepening the kiss, he ran his tongue along Envy's lips and then let it slid in when Envy opened his mouth to the blond, letting his hands rest on the blonds hips. Ed tilted his face to get closer then started a slow dance with Envy's tongue. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist, pulling them closer, their crotches brushed. They moaned into each others mouths. Envy's arms pulled them closer making the contact almost unbearable. Ed's mouth broke away as he gasped from the sudden friction. Envy then attached his mouth to Ed's neck sucking harder than he ever had before, and Ed almost went weak in the knees. Envy's arms around his waist were what kept him up. Envy dragged his tongue from the now sore spot on Ed's throat to his mouth outlining Ed's lips with it before letting it slide in and outlining the inside as well. Ed couldn't suppress a moan trying to push himself closer to the older boy, and then the timer beeped and made them both jump. Ed looked at Envy who looked confused before they both started laughing.

"Well then..." Envy said releasing Ed and stepping away from the counter Ed moved to let him at the oven, Envy pulled out the pizzas and set them on the stove he got a pizza cutter and sliced both of them then set the round knife in the sink. He turned to see Ed already eating a slice; he rolled his eyes and laughed. Ed just smiled.

"Let's watch a movie," Envy said and Ed smiled in agreement as Envy grabbed some pop Ed took the Pizzas and they went to the living room.

Envy set the sodas down on a glass coffee table and Ed sat the pizzas down then flopped on the couch eating another piece as Envy went to the stack of movies he fingered a few then pulled one out and slipped it in the player. He grinned at Ed then came to sit next to him.

"Why does that smirk scare me?" Ed asked and Envy just continued smiling, then he reached over and took a piece of pizza too. Ed gave him a look and took more pizza. About halfway through the movie, when the pizza was gone. Ed saw the reason Envy was smirking, the movie as a whole had been an action, the kind two guys living together would buy, cars, women, car chases, explosions. And of course a very explicit sex seen with the main character and the prettiest girl who liked fast cars. Ed blushed as he watched it and then turned to see Envy looking at him, then he smirked and unexpectedly pinned him to the couch.

"Oh are you a kinky bastard," Ed said as Envy's face lowered to his, Ed knew that those scenes affected any man who liked sex, which was all. He blushed knowing both he and Envy were pretty horny, Envy smirked and he leaned down and started ravishing the blond's mouth with his tongue. Envy soon had Ed's hands pinned to the sofa above his head, then he started trailing down Ed's neck taking a bit of flesh into his mouth and sucking hard again.

"Ah!" Ed gasped then Envy maneuvered himself so he had Ed's hands pinned with one hand so he could slide the other over the boys chest and down to the bottom so he could run it underneath the shirt. Ed arched into the touch pressing their bodies together.

"E-envy!" Ed gasped and Envy smirked, he ran his tongue down Ed's throat and to his collar bone nipping a little before returning his mouth to Ed's where a heated battle of tongues made Ed push harder into the boy on top of him. Envy replied by thrusting against him creating friction that made them both gasp and moan. While their lips and tongues continued warring the thrusts came more frequently their moans mixing along with their breath. Envy started thrusting harder and more erratically, and Ed's hands pulled hard against his restraint, Envy released them and Ed's finger were pulling at Envy's shirt, almost ripping it across his back as he tried to pull the boy closer to himself.

"Nnng! Shit!" Ed said as his head shot to the side as his body arched and he felt himself come, Envy followed right after they sat for a moment gasping and sharing a few kisses before Envy shakily got off of the blond and Ed sat up.

"Hmm...I don't know about you but I need new pants," he said and Ed fought a blush but lost and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." he mumbled and Envy smiled then weaved his fingers through the now tussled blond hair and kissed him gently.

"You know you look really cute when you blush," he said and Ed blushed harder.

"Who you calling so cute he's a girl?" Ed replied and Envy laughed then grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him upstairs to get changed. There were many times in which there was pinning to the wall and kissing along the way but they managed to get there eventually. Envy gave Ed a pair of boxers and black sweat shorts then took the dirty clothes and threw them in the washer. Ed decided he'd blushed enough for the day and went into the bathroom to change; he came back out to see Envy in pretty much the same thing.

"Wow...I didn't realize how late it was," he muttered looking at the clock, Ed looked over and saw it was already 6:30.

Ed shrugged, "I don't mind, though do you think I could call my brother? I sorta never told him where I was going," Envy looked like he was trying not to look amused but just gave up after Ed saw, laughing as he handed him the phone once they'd returned to the living room.

"_Brother?_" the voice said on the other end and Ed could tell Al was worried.

"Hey Al," he replied and held the phone away from his ear.

"_Brother you idiot! Where are you? I've been worried!_" Al's voice yelled from the phone and Envy looked at it and started laughing.

"I'm over at Envy's house we decided to hang out today," Ed said and pacified his little brother.

"_Oh...well why didn't you tell me sooner? I've been worried sick!_" Al said in his most guilt inflicting voice possible. Ed sighed.

"I forgot, and-" but the phone was grabbed from his hand. And Ed looked at his hand for a moment before he saw Envy had taken the phone.

"Hey Al," Envy said and he smiled at whatever the boy said.

"Yeah, I will, I was gonna tell you that since it's getting late I might as well keep him here," he paused and grinned, "Oh the beast has fed don't worry, and I can let him sleep in some of my things, though they might make him look smaller than he really is," he smirked and Ed tackled him to the ground.

"Who're you calling so small he'd look like a kid playing dress up?" Ed shouted and Envy started laughing and he heard Al laughing on the other end then he said something to Envy and he agreed then hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"I kinda like this position," Envy said and Ed realized where he was, he was straddling the older boy his hands on his chest while Envy had his hands on Ed's thighs making their way up to his waist. Ed grinned then bent down and kissed Envy while pushing his hands over Envy's chest, his tongue pushing into the older boy's mouth, Envy moaned and moved his hands down to Ed's thighs so he could start massaging them. Ed moaned a little in the older boy's mouth and moved his hips down and bent closer making their crotches brush together again. Envy moaned appreciatively then moved his mouth to Ed's neck again sucking and biting the sensitive flesh Ed gasped and moaned and had trouble keeping himself up, but Envy returned his mouth back to the blonds' and his hands to the younger boy's chest helping him stay up.

Then the front door opened and they both froze.

"Envy I'm home!" a cheerful voice said, and Ed quickly rolled off of the older boy so he could get up and walk to the entrance hall, Ed followed quietly.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing home early?" Envy asked like he hadn't just been making out with his boyfriend on the ground in the living room.

"Well, you know how simply amazing I am, I got them to give us all of their assets, it was really quite satisfying." the man said and Ed snuck over to the door and took a peek and saw a fairly tall man his hair was black and spiky like his son's only it was much shorter, and his face was different, his eyes were blue, but he had a huge smile on his face. Ed liked him.

"Dad I have friend over," Envy said and Ed made his way into the hall he still felt awkward. The man looked up in surprise then his face broke out into a bigger smile than before.

"Oh! Hello, I'm Eric Avaricci, nice to meet you," he grinned and held out his hand and Ed smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ed Elric, same to you," Ed replied taking the man's hand and shaking it

"Well this is a nice surprise, really I thought he was a recluse at school, but here you are," Eric laughed and Envy sighed then started pushing his father into the kitchen.

"Dad please tell me you didn't go out drinking with guys from the office again, remember what happened last time? I think you were running around with underwear on your head and singing 'I feel pretty' and not well I might add," Envy said and Eric just laughed.

"Is that what happened?" and Ed shook his head, they seemed to get along really well. He followed them into the kitchen where Envy started making some pasta and heating some tomato sauce on the stove, most likely for his dad.

"So Ed! What do you play?" He asked and Ed raised an eyebrow, and the man laughed again, "You must have met Envy in a music class, because he doesn't speak to anyone in any of his other classes," he replied and there was a groan from the boy at the stove.

"Oh, I play viola," Ed said and smiled. "I joined Orchestra this year cause I'm planning to graduate early," Ed said and the man nodded.

"That's good, so you're a freshman?" he asked and Ed's face darkened and Envy started laughing.

"No Dad, Ed's a Junior and sensitive about his height," he said and Ed turned to glare at him, Envy only smiled in return.

"Comment one more time about my height Envy and I swear!" he said stomping over to the teen who had tied back his hair so it wouldn't get burnt and was leaning against the counter smiling.

"Swear what?" he asked and it was obvious where his mind was going, and Ed faltered and blushed.

"Are you done flirting or do I get to eat?" Eric said from the table, amused. Ed could hear the smirk in his voice and he blushed harder then punched Envy in the arm, who just laughed.

"Ever thought of making your own food old man?" Envy asked as he got the pasta from the strainer and put it on a plate then put the sauce onto it and placed it in front of his dad who looked shocked at Envy's comment.

"Why would I do that when I have you to do it for me?" he asked acting completely blown away Ed laughed.

"It must be bad if your own dad thinks you make a good wife," Ed grinned and Envy turned red.

"Eeeed!" he said embarrassed and Eric burst out laughing Envy pouted and Ed couldn't help but think he looked cute like that.

"Oh man! I like this kid Envy, he's a keeper!" Eric roared with laughter, Envy walked over to him and smacked him upside the head then grabbed Ed and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Don't choke old man, I don't want to find you dead in the morning," Envy said and Eric just kept laughing.

"I like your dad he's funny," Ed said and Envy turned and smiled.

"You're lucky this is one of his better days," he replied and Ed looked a little lost. "He still misses my mother, they were very much in love, and when he lost her, he was almost broken," Envy replied and Ed looked sad and sympathetic.

"I understand, my father...he used to be the leading scientist in stem cell research, but my mother got sick and after her death he...couldn't work for awhile and he lost his job, there was no way for him to get it back, just like there was no way to get mom back," Ed said and Envy caressed his face aware that this wasn't all to it but all the blond boy could say.

"It's okay, hey do you want to play some video games?" he asked and Ed nodded they went back into the living room and Envy set up the game machine and put in a racing game. They played for hours laughing and occasionally kissing, then Eric came in too and played with them, Ed hadn't had this much fun in a very long time, and he liked it a lot and wished it wouldn't end. But it reached past midnight faster than expected and Eric went up to bed, told them to keep it down, winked and they both blushed. It was about an hour later that Ed yawned and started falling asleep against Envy's shoulder. Envy gave a soft chuckle.

"Come on let's go to bed," he said and grabbed the boy's hand and led him to his room. Ed frowned sleepily.

"We're sleeping together?" he asked and Envy pouted while pulling back the covers.

"Is that okay?" Envy said as he pushed the boy down onto the bed and pulled the covers over the blond boy.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all...it's just been awhile...Al and I used to sleep together...after Mom died..." he said as he drifted off, Envy smiled then kissed him gently so he wouldn't wake up. Then he moved out of the bed and back downstairs, he found his dad in his study doing his paperwork.

"So you really like him?" he asked softly, and Envy sat on the floor next to him.

"Yeah...he makes me happy," Envy replied, and Eric looked down at him with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad, you need a better love experience than _her_," he scowled and Envy sighed, the man was so protective of him even though he was practically an adult.

"That was_ not_ a love experience," Envy said, rolling his eyes, and his dad gave a wry smile.

"Well just don't go telling her that," he said and Envy nodded in agreement. There was a long moment of comfortable silence.

"His mom died too," Envy said quietly and Eric stopped working and looked down at his son.

"He told you that?" he asked softly and Envy nodded.

"He said she died from cancer, after being diagnosed for three years," and Eric's eyes widened in sympathy.

"That's awful, they had to watch her suffer like that, it's amazing he can still smile," Eric said then put his hand on his son's head.

"I'm happy you can still smile," Envy said quietly, and Eric smiled at him his face soft.

"It helps when I have someone else to keep me in line, I wouldn't be smiling if I didn't have you kid," he said and Envy smiled back before yawning. Eric gave a small chuckle.

"Better go back to bed with your sleeping beauty," Eric said and Envy laughed.

"If he heard you say that, your ears would be ringing," he said grinning as he stood up and then hugged his dad.

"Night Dad, love you," he muttered trying to stifle another yawn.

"Night kid, love you too," he said and Envy rolled his eyes at the kid comment and made his way upstairs, he was glad his dad was in such a good mood he deserved it.

He crawled into the bed, and was happy when Ed curled into him, he put an arm around the boy and put his face in his hair. He hadn't felt this close with anyone before. He loved the feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

I was somewhat overwhelmed with the number of reviews, I LIKE. :D Though I know it's only cause it had a bit of smut in it. You dirties. Tch. Well anyway, here's the next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE~! 3 kthanks.

A/N: Yeah so I don't think I mentioned it last chapter, and as such you should know. Eric, is and always will be Greed. Just as he was in Unbreakable Bond. Eric is Greed, Greed and Eric are one in the same. Greericd Yes. Alright now that's clear, READ ON MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 6

"Ed…" Ed felt his side get poked, he rolled over and swatted the hand away burying his face in the pillow and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Fuggoff!" he muttered, he ignored the laughter he received in reply then he felt someone crawl over him move the blanket and lean down then start kissing along his exposed neck, he felt himself shiver, someone chuckled and then ran a hand through the long blond hair strewn across the pillow. Ed turned his face, his eyes blurry and saw Envy leaning over him grinning. He bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Ed gave a muffled noise somewhere between pleasure and annoyed.

"Come on sleepy head, breakfast is done," Envy said and Ed turned over completely and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Did you say…food?" Ed mumbled sleepily and Envy froze before grinning and tackling the boy back to the bed.

"You are so cute!" he said and Ed groaned, but didn't have the energy to retaliate. He just followed Envy as he dragged the sleepy boy from the bed to the kitchen downstairs where he set a plate of French toast in front of the boy who looked at it then let himself smile.

"Foood…" he said happily, and Envy laughed then tapped his chin and looked at the boy.

"Milk or orange juice?" He asked and Ed glared as best he could with the fork between his lips and the happy glazed look in his eyes.

"Coffee," Ed replied and Envy laughed then went to go get the blond boy a cup of coffee. After eating three large pieces of French toast, eight pieces of bacon, a whole plate of hashbrowns and two and a half cups of coffee, Ed was closer to himself.

"Aaaah…Coffee beans are god's gift to man," Ed said with a satisfied smile Envy snorted and placed another plate on the table at the head with coffee and milk next to it. Ed figured it was for Eric.

"I can think of something else that would be considered God's gift to man," Envy said and slunk right behind Ed who was now blushing furiously. He bent over him then tugged on the blond hair and tipped the boy's head back so he could capture his lips. They kissed for awhile until a voice made them both jump.

"As sweet as that is I don't need any more syrup thanks," Eric said from across the table in his chair.

"Dad! Don't _do_ that!" Envy said his face red as he threw a napkin at the man, who grinned mischievously.

"I can't help it if you guys are so _caught up_ with each other you can't notice other people's presences'," he said with a smirk and this time Ed threw the napkin. Eric just laughed.

"What are you two planning for the rest of the day?" he asked as he bit into his own food with zeal.

"I don't know, what do you want to do Edo?" Envy asked and Ed shrugged trying to let his face lessen the red from the scare earlier.

"I dunno…nothing comes to mind," he said and Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Well what ever you do I forbid you from staying in the house all day, I have work I need to finish and I don't want to be…_disturbed_," he grinned again when he received two blushing faces in response.

"You're horrible," Envy muttered as he took Ed's dishes and placed them in the sink.

"But you love me," Eric said smirking over his coffee cup. Envy rolled his eyes and started dragging Ed out of the room.

"Oh and Ed, I'd get those bruises looked at if I were you, they might be dangerous," Eric said looking down at a newspaper Ed hadn't noticed before. Now he gaped and looked at Envy who seemed to be avoiding his gaze then Ed blushed and ran to the bathroom.

"Envy! I'm gonna Kill you!" he shouted after finding three hickies on his neck, two on the right and one on the left. He heard both Eric and Envy start laughing and his face went red. He stomped out of the bathroom grabbed a pillow from the living room and started beating the older boy with it.

"What? What?" Envy said from between the arms he had over his head to protect himself from the onslaught of pillow.

"How am I gonna explain them?" Ed shouted between hits. And Envy grabbed the pillow and then Ed too then dragged him to the living room where he promptly threw both back on the couch.

"Why would you need to hide them just say you got beat up…or you got drunk at a party," Envy said and leaped onto the couch next to the reeling blond boy.

"I can't say that!" he shrieked and Envy sighed then grabbed the boy and shut him up by kissing him and not giving the blond a chance to say no, after Envy knew Ed was thoroughly loopy from the kisses, Envy let him go.

"If it's that bad you can borrow one of my shirts, actually no you can have it," he grinned and Ed glared at him, he was still clutching the pillow but was happily situated in Envy's arms and didn't feel like leaving.

"That sounds like you don't intend to stop giving them to me," he growled and Envy smiled Ed rolled his eyes then leaned into the older boy. Envy looked at the bruises and snorted.

"They're not that bad, you can cover them with a shirt just fine," he said and Ed glared at him.

"They're purple; you were sucking really hard," he replied and Envy snickered.

"Yeah I guess I might have-" Ed covered his mouth with a hand.

"Finish that sentence and _you'll_ be bruised." Ed replied with narrowed eyes, Envy started laughing then moved the hand from his mouth and kissed the blond again. He had the blond on the couch again and was moving his mouth over Ed's slowly and softly.

"They're really not that bad you know," he said quietly after a moment and Ed pouted but sighed.

"Okay, okay you're forgiven," he mumbled and Envy smiled then kissed him again before sitting up and jumping over the back of the couch.

"Come on let's go to the mall, they have glow in the _dark_ put-put golf," he extenuated the word dark and Ed blushed but he followed the older boy out of the room so they could get dressed and go.

When Ed got home he had another hicky only this one was on his chest and he doubted anyone would see it. So he felt safe walking in when his shirt did in fact cover them all. He couldn't help but smile as to how he'd gotten that hicky, it had been exciting. And Envy had one to match.

"Al! I'm home," Ed said and didn't hear anything in reply, he frowned.

"Aaal!" he called into the house louder thinking maybe his brother was in his room or something, he walked into the kitchen to get some food and found a note.

"'Brother I went out with Russell and Winry, be back later, P.S. there is food in the fridge,'" Ed read aloud and he pouted as he got the food from the fridge, lasagna. He didn't know how to feel about Al going out without him, but then again, he'd done it, so it was to be expected. Ed sighed as he got the newly heated pan of lasagna from the microwave grabbed a glass of juice and went into the living room to read. He heard his brother come home about an hour later.

"Brother?" he called and Ed looked up from his book and grunted in response, Al walked into the living room a few minutes later after taking off his shoes.

"Brother, did you eat ALL of the lasagna?" He asked when he saw the empty pan on the coffee table.

"I was hungry," he said and Al frowned.

"Envy said he fed you, am I going-" Al started and Ed gave a snort.

"We went to the mall after breakfast and neither of us wanted to eat there I told him I'd just eat at home," he said and Al blinked.

"Oh…well…okay," he said and Ed looked up from his book again to see his brother giving him a look.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"Remember yesterday…? You said you had something to tell me…" Al said and Ed paled a little he glanced at Al and back at his book in indecision.

"Um…yeah…I…It's just…" he mumbled and closed his eyes he couldn't look at his brother even when he felt the younger boy sit next to him on the couch.

"What is it Brother?" Al asked he would have grabbed one of Ed's hands but they were clutching the book so tight he though better of it for his own safety.

"Um…It…Well I…" Ed swallowed and didn't notice that his shirt had shifted slightly while he'd been reading.

"Brother, are you okay? You have a bruise on your neck," Al said and reached for it, Ed gave a half terrified and embarrassed yell as he dodged Al's fingers and promptly fell off the couch.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed in worry. Ed sat up and got back on the couch before Al could do anything to help.

Ed took a deep breath and looked straight at his brother who looked worried and like he wanted to fret around but was restraining himself.

"Al, I'm gay," Ed finally said, he figured he might as well just come out and say it. Al froze in shock. Ed held his breath he knew his brother was going to hate him now.

"You mean you don't like Winry?" Al asked and Ed wasn't expecting that.

"Huh? What? No! Winry is like a sister, Al…wait are you saying you don't care?" Ed asked and Al looked lost in thought.

"Huh…you mean about? No, no…I don't care I'm just surprised…I thought you and Winry for sure…" and then he smiled. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you want to ask Winry out," Ed said and Al beamed, Ed started laughing. He patted his brother on the head.

"Go for it, but please don't think too badly if she comes up with a really stupid reason not to…she's shy…so don't think too much on it just try again," Ed said as he stood up Al frowned.

"How do you know?" Al asked and Ed shrugged as he made his way into the kitchen with the empty pan.

"It's just something I know," he said as Al followed and then he yelped as his shirt was pulled down and Al glared at his bruises.

"Brother…are these hickies?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice. Ed felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Um…no…?" he said with no conviction whatsoever Al's eyes narrowed and he grabbed for the phone. Ed realized a split second too late what his brother was doing.

"Al!" he shouted and heard Envy's voice on the other end Ed reached for the phone and Al held him at bay.

"Envy this is Alphonse, I was wondering…are you responsible for the bruises on my brother's neck?" he asked and Ed was yelling random things like "Don't do it! Don't give into the darkness!" to try and stop Envy from telling. Al covered his brother's mouth with a hand and Ed could hear Envy's response.

"_Al, I want you to know that, before you feel the urge to beat me up, I care for your brother a lot and I have a few bruises of my own, so it isn't all just me_," Ed heard Envy say and he wasn't sure whether he was smiling or serious as he said it, Al seemed to think the same.

"And what exactly are your intentions toward my brother?" Al asked and Envy paused thinking about it.

"_To make him happy_," he replied and Al stopped, thought, then seemed satisfied by the response.

"Fine, but if you ever hurt my brother, you will wish you were dead," Al said and Ed groaned.

"Al..." Ed groaned again as he smacked his head. Then Envy said something and Al laughed and looked at his brother who frowned.

"He's says 'don't hurt yourself,'" Al relayed and Ed glared and jumped for the phone, he snatched it from his brothers hand and screeched into it.

"You're lucky I don't hurt you! I am sooo going to bruise you on Monday!" he yelled and was met with silence then:

"I'm looking forward to it," and Envy hung up. Ed gawked at the phone and realized what he'd just said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHG!" he screamed and Al couldn't repress his smile. He hadn't seen his brother this energetic since before their mother's death. He was happy for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my peeps. Yeah it's been awhile, I've been busy moving and stuff, but here you go, an update. And for anyone actually reading this I'm practically done with the story, just gotta do a few tweaks to the end, so you don't have to tell me to keep up the writing or etc...that's getting kind of old...no offense. But LOVE the reviews I would love more, yes keep those up, that would be swell~ Anyway, here you are.

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 7

"Good morning sunshine," Envy whispered in Ed's ear Monday morning in the practice room, Ed jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Holy shit! Envy!" Ed whined placing a hand over his heart, and Envy just chortled then took the boy's mouth with his own, Ed gave a faint moan.

"Miss me?" Envy asked with a husky voice, Ed looked at him through lidded eyes a small smirk on his lips.

"How can you ask me that? You saw me yesterday..." he said and Envy chuckled then slowly walked Ed to the wall where he started to trail his mouth down the boy's neck.

"Yes...but that was _hours_ ago...I missed you..." he mumbled and Ed gave a shiver from the warm breath on his neck. Ed gave a small hum in pleasure then remembered his promise from yesterday. He turned around and pinned his boyfriend against the wall tugged down his shirt and started to suck on his collar bone. Envy moaned and clutched at Ed's hips. Ed finally let up and smirked at his glazed boyfriend.

"Told you I'd bruise you back," he said and pulled his shirt back up. Envy smirked a little, bent down and captured Ed's mouth in a small tongue battle before letting out a small laugh.

"And I said I was looking forward to it," he muttered and Ed rolled his eyes. Envy kissed him gently before turning away and grabbing his viola. Ed sighed and got out his own. They actually practiced today which was new. Though they did tend to distract each other from time to time, they did get some work done. Ed knew he was smiling again, he was so hopeless.

At lunch Ed smiled at Envy who smiled back briefly before looking around and frowning. Ed looked at him and then around and realized people were staring at them, no they were staring at Envy and whispering behind their hands. Ed glared at them.

"What's up with everyone today?" Ed asked and Envy shrugged, Winry looked up from the romance novel she was reading.

"What is it?" she asked and Russell and Al looked up too, looking from Envy to Ed to Winry and back.

"We don't know," Ed said a raising his eyebrow in confusion. Then Winry gasped and looked at them in fear.

"You don't think they know…about…you know…"she whispered, Envy and Ed blinked for a few seconds before they looked at each other then their eyes widened.

"Oh gawd I sure as hell hope not," Envy said running a hand through his hair, "these people are so narrow minded. I don't want to think of what they'd try to do to us," Envy mumbled, and Al frowned.

"I don't want to find out," he said darkly. And Ed tapped the table.

"I don't think that's it otherwise someone would tell us or make it known to us that other's knew," he said, thinking out loud. All the while Russell looked even more confused.

"Okay you lost me, what are we talking about?" he asked and the others stared at him before they realized he still didn't know but then that made Ed think.

"Wait a second…Winry…how did you know? Cause I told Al…so?" he asked and Winry blushed but smiled, almost smirking.

"Come on Ed, I'm a girl it's ingrained in us to notice these things," she said and Ed rolled his eyes, Envy and Al laughed, Russell still looked confused.

"What are you-?" he started a little more forcefully and Winry turned to him her eyes narrowing mischievously.

"Russell, let's see if you can try and figure it out," she said and Russell looked at her even more confused.

"What?" he asked and Envy and Ed rolled their eyes Al sighed and went back to his homework Winry just shook her head.

"Russ, it's really not that big of a deal…" Ed said and Russell narrowed his eyes at the shorter blond.

"It is if everyone besides me knows what's going on," he said and Ed groaned he looked at his long time friend and let his head drop to the table.

"Fine but I swear to god Russell tell anyone and I'll murder you," Ed growled and Russell mimicked crossing his heart. Ed looked at Envy who shrugged. Ed looked around and lowered his voice.

"It's about…me…and Envy…" he said and Russell just looked even more confused, Ed swallowed, "We're…together…like a couple," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Russell's eyebrows shot up, and looked between the two of them. He looked a little shocked.

"Wha…buh…huh?" was all Russell said, Ed sighed and Envy laughed.

"If we weren't in the cafeteria I'd kiss you to prove it," Envy said giving Ed a look, Ed snorted and looked back at Russell.

"We have been for a couple of months…I just told Al this weekend," he said and Russell just stared at them his eyes wide and mouth agape. Ed frowned at him then finally the blond boy snapped out of it.

"You're…you're…not a….virgin?" he gasped and Ed looked at him in complete shock before his head fell to the table with a loud thunk. Envy burst out laughing Al looked like he could have lived without hearing that, and Winry was blushing furiously.

"Ruuuusss! I haven't been a virgin for a while! And that's beside the point! We've never done it yet!" he hissed, and Envy just continued laughing, Ed punched him in the side.

"You know what I think I'm going to head to class, I'd rather not talk about my sex life," Ed grumbled after Russell just stared at him with his mouth agape.

"From the sounds of it you don't have one," he finally said and Ed turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd say something to that, but considering it involves me I think I have to get angry," Envy said tapping his chin. Ed rolled his eyes and pushed Envy's face to the table.

"We've only been together for a few months Russell, we all aren't sex addicts like you," and then Ed smirked. "Oh wait you've actually had to _have_ sex before you get addicted to it, I forgot," he smirked and Envy's head popped up with a laugh. Russell turned crimson.

"Go to class Ed!" he said and Ed just laughed. He turned around and headed to his next class, Envy got up after him.

"You don't have a problem with it?" he asked and Russell shrugged.

"Ed told me once he never really liked girls, I think I still have a bruise from that experience too…" he mumbled some more about not calling the blond a girl. Envy chuckled and caught up with his blond.

"I'm really pleased Ed found Envy…he's so much happier," Al said as he watched the two leave together, Ed punching the older teen in the arm again as they disappeared in the throng of student.

"Yeah, it's good, you guys can still be happy even after your mother died," Winry said and grabbed Al's hand, he looked at her in slight surprise then blushed as he grinned. Russell looked at them in slight disgust.

"Ew….well that's my cue to leave, see you!" he said and was gone Winry and Al laughed, it was wonderful that laughter came easier for both of them, ever since their mothers death it never seemed to be as light as before but now it was perfect.

The next day, Mr. Havoc pulled Envy aside and told him something that put the boy in shock; Ed wanted to know what was wrong and along with half of the class, was at the door to the halfway to listen in.

"What do you mean she's back? She's not supposed to be released! There has to be a mistake!" Envy whispered urgently almost fearfully, Ed frowned in confusion.

"There might have been Envy, we don't know yet, but she's not allowed to come to the school, I just told you in case she got the bright idea to stalk you on your way home again," Mr. Havoc said and Envy didn't look satisfied. Ed turned to listen to the whispering behind him.

"Do you think they're talking about Heather?" one of the violinists asked.

"It sure sounds like it," the first chair cello replied.

"Who's Heather?" Ed asked and the others looked at him in surprise before remembering he was new to the whole program.

"She was Envy's girlfriend, but then she went psycho and became his Psycho stalker," the first chair Viola said, a glint in her eyes borne from the love of gossip.

"Yeah she stabbed him with a letter opener and almost raped him, she's totally obsessed with him," one of the basses said, he started acting like a freaky fan girl type and made the other members of the orchestra break out in laughter.

"I was hoping you would all have matured by now to realize that this is serious," Mr. Havoc said from right behind Ed in the doorway, Envy right behind him rolling his eyes.

"We know it is Mr. H but we're kids how else do we deal with it?" the other bassist said, the one not acting like a fan girl.

"Like you care," he replied and the others looked slightly ashamed, "So if any of you see her, be sure to tell me or another adult right away alright? We don't need Envy dead by a stapler," he said and the kids grinned.

"Alright! Now get in your seats we have an Overture to apply ourselves to!" he said clapping his hands together, the students as a whole groaned.

"You've been hanging around Mr. Mustang again haven't you?" one of the cellists groaned and Mr. Havoc pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Mustang isn't all bad, mostly…but not all." He said with a grin.

Ed gave Envy a look as he sat down, and Envy nodded solemnly, Ed wanted to know what that had been about, and Envy was going to tell him.

"What was that?" Ed asked at lunch in the practice room they now claimed as their territory. Envy sighed and sat down on the ground pulling Ed with him.

"My freshman year I started going out with this girl, her name was Heather, and she was just like me, she was a violinist and her dad had died in an accident a few months before school had started so we just kind of clicked, but after several months I noticed she was doing really weird stuff, like stealing my things, and nothing cool either, stuff like broken strings or old shoes I threw out, the weirdest was a tissue, a _used_ one…" Ed looked at him in disgust and Envy nodded.

"She was really messed up, eventually I broke up with her, she seemed fine with it, but when I started going out with one of the trumpet players, she went nuts. She used to follow me home and yell at me, or she'd call and leave obscene messages, and she threatened Mike, that was the trumpet player, and he couldn't take it so he broke up with me, until finally I told her I was going to call the cops, at that she grew furious. She broke into my house one day and waited until I got home then attacked me; she had a letter opener from my dad's office. She stabbed me three times with it, in the shoulder, the side and the thigh, I was lucky her aim sucks otherwise I would have died." Envy said and Ed looked close to murder and absolutely terrified. Envy pulled his shirt down and showed Ed the scar on his shoulder.

"That's terrible," he whispered and traced the white scar with his fingers, brushing against the skin softly.

"It gets worse," Envy said and Ed looked at him in horror, "after that, I wasn't really capable of moving on my own, so she dragged me to my bed, tied me down, and striped me of my clothes, Let's just say I'm lucky the school called my dad about an absence at school that day and he decided to come home early to talk about it. Needless to say when he got home he kind of forgot about that," Envy grinned and Ed nodded.

"I'd imagine so," Ed mumbled and moved Envy's shirt back up, then he looked at the boy, "What did he do?" Ed asked and Envy shrugged.

"Can't remember, I was kinda out of it because of the blood loss, but I do remember him yelling and then the ambulance and him telling me she was gone for good," Envy said and Ed placed his hand on Envy's cheek.

"If I can help any I will, I don't have any reserves about hitting girls," he said and Envy raised an eyebrow, Ed grinned, "kinda hard when you grow up with Winry," he said and Envy laughed.

"Please just be careful, she's fucking nuts," Envy said and Ed laughed then leaned against Envy's chest his head resting on his shoulder. His hand tracing the design on his opposite shoulder, the shirt he was wearing was short sleeved and black, allowing for Envy to wear his net arm warmers which he admitted were his favorite and he had to get in the girls' section because the guys' were too big.

"Envy…?" Ed asked quietly, Envy gave a small grunt; he was too busy watching Ed to really notice he was talking.

"How many…? How many after Mike?" Ed asked and Envy blinked out of his trance and looked at Ed more closely, he looked a little scared.

"Why?" Envy asked in return and Ed looked up at him, his face looked a little pained by the question.

"No reason…I just want to know," Ed said looking back down and away from Envy, Envy hummed. Ed was jealous, besides it being unbearably cute, it could also cause a riff, he decided to go with the truth.

"After Mike…" he repeated quietly, and then he wrapped his arms more securely around the blond and buried his face in the crevice of the blond's neck.

"There was only one," Envy replied, and Ed twitched, he hadn't really expected that.

"Who?" he asked and Envy smiled against the warm flesh, he could feel Ed's pulse.

"You," he said and Ed turned so Envy had to let him go. Ed stared at him and Envy stared back, waiting for Ed to speak.

"Me…? You mean after…? Just me?" Ed asked confused, he was sure Envy was a player type, but then again, he knew he wasn't Envy knew how to treat him like a boyfriend but he wasn't flaunting about it.

"After the whole Heather thing…I could never really find it in myself to try again, but then poof here you are and I feel something for you that I haven't for anyone else. And I tried again, and then I thought I had been an idiot because you ran…but then you came back," Envy smiled and brushed his fingers across Ed's cheek at the boy's flinch. "I don't think that's happened ever before in the history of high school," he said and Ed smiled at him, Envy smiled back then cupped Ed's cheek and kissed him, chastely and softly. Ed sighed in contentment he leaned against Envy again and wrapped his arms loosely around the other boy and let his head rest against his chest.

"Someone coming back," Envy whispered in Ed's ear, and Ed smiled and clung tighter to the older boy for a second.

"I'll always come back," he promised and Envy smiled then kissed him on the forehead affectionately.

"And I'll always be here," he murmured and Ed sighed in contentment, this was such a good feeling, being with someone, Ed understood why his father and Envy's dad were so sad when they lost their wives. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost Envy. But he wasn't going to think about that he was just going to enjoy the time he spent with him, it was wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go, sorry for the long update, I just started school again and didn't have the chance to, but here you go, chapter 8, enjoy, review!

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 8

It was several days before anything happened, leading both Ed and Envy into a false sense of security. They were in orchestra class joking around because Mr. Havoc was working out score problems, he had mumble many things under his breath about the arranger while he helped the violins work things out when one of the band kids ran into the room.

"Mr. Havoc, Mr. Mustang needs to tell you something," he said breathlessly, and bent over to catch it, "He said it was urgent," he said after a moment, Mr. Havoc frowned then left the auditorium.

"I wonder what that's about," the boy who sat next to Ed whispered, and Ed frowned.

"I think I have a good idea," Ed muttered and looked back at Envy who was watching the door like he expected someone to come walking in. Ed went over to him and grabbed his hand discreetly.

"You don't think it's her do you?" he asked quietly and Envy gave the doorway another look before turning back to Ed and shrugging.

"I don't know," he whispered and looked down looking at his and Ed's clasped hands.

"Well I think we should go just to be safe," Ed said and Envy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Straight-A-Eddie wants to skip class?" he asked mockingly and Ed kicked him lightly in the shin.

"Don't call me that, and I've missed class before as long as I get my work done the teachers don't care, oh and if I had a good reason, I think this is a good reason," he said and Envy smiled at him after a moment.

"Alright let's go," he said then turned to the bass player that was nearby and told them where they were going and to tell Mr. Havoc, the bass player nodded then told them they could go around the band hallway by going through the lobby. Envy snorted at him, and told him he already knew that, before dragging Ed out of the room.

"Wow they sure do know how to look after their own, or maybe they just want to be nice to you," Ed grinned at him as they walked down the hall to the auditorium lobby that led into the school atrium then to the regular lobby where they could get to Envy's car.

"A little bit of both I think," Envy said and Ed grinned as Envy held open the door for him, he laughed.

"Such a gentleman," he said teasingly and Envy grinned.

"Always," he said grinning back and started to open the next door but Ed pulled him into a kiss first, he stuck his tongue past Envy's lips and teeth gaining free access due to Envy's gasp. But then there was another gasp and Envy realized while they'd been kissing he'd accidentally pushed the door open, and there were a few straggling students looking at them, most of them started laughing a few blushed and the rest mimicked puking. Except for the one who'd gasped, she had brown wavy hair and strangely sparkling blue eyes, she was quite pretty but Envy looked at her and paled.

"Heather," he breathed, and Ed knew things were not going to go well after this.

"Envy baby...what are you doing?" the girl asked and she sure sounded normal enough but, Ed could see the crazy gleam in her eye, it was far off at the moment, Ed didn't really want to be around when it started to sparkle, but he knew he'd have no choice.

"I'm not your baby and you have no business knowing what I'm doing," Envy said glaring at the girl, and stepping in front of Ed as he did so.

"Why would you say that? We were meant for each other, I care for you so deeply I love you. I want to know everything about you, it's okay you don't have to be away from me any more," She said walking over to him, smiling pleasantly, "I know you must have been lonely without me, it's okay I forgive you," she said and Ed frowned in confusion was she talking about him? Implying Envy was only with him out of loneliness? Well there was no denying that accusation stung a little, but he wasn't going to believe it.

"I don't need your forgiveness! Leave me alone!" Envy snapped and Ed looked at Heather she had her hand raised and her fingers were about to touch Envy's cheek. Ed saw red.

"It's okay now my love, I'm here for you-" she started but then she gave a small cry when Ed gabbed her wrist in a fierce grip, he really didn't care that he was hurting her, she had hurt Envy.

"Get away from him you Psycho bitch!" he snarled squeezing her wrist tighter she cried out again and yanked her arm free.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with my Envy Baby?" she asked glaring at him and Edward smirked.

"I'm his boyfriend bitch, now back off," he said stepping in front of the taller teen, who looked like he was lost in his surprise and slight fear of Heather.

"His..boy...? No." She said her eyes going hard and that fanatical gleam Ed had not been wanting to see was now shining in her eyes.

"No," she said again her voice rising, "I will not allow it! You belong to me! No one else can have you!" she screeched and Ed pushed Envy back to the wall, because she had pulled something out of her pocket and attacked, Ed didn't know how but he managed to grab the wrist holding the object, which turned out to be a letter opener shaped like a sword, and it was barely an inch away from Envy's shoulder, the same one she had stabbed before. She snarled at him, but it sounded more like a strangled scream and she pushed harder and Ed was caught off guard a little and pushed her to the side but then Envy gasped as the letter opened grazed him, Ed kicked the girl in the shin, with his fake foot and then threw her away from them so he could turn to look at Envy.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking over Envy's face and then reached his hand up to brush his finger under the small cut under his eye and Ed felt guilty, that shouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry, she got you again," he whispered and Envy smiled and took his hand then kissed his knuckles.

"No you were amazing, almost like my knight in shining armor." he grinned and Ed laughed but turned back because of the screech from behind him.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Heather screamed at him, and she lunged, the letter opener aimed right at Envy's heart, Ed wasn't able to move fast enough but he was able to push Envy out of the line of fire but the makeshift knife still made contact with skin.

The crowd, the one none of them had noticed gathering, gasped as the letter opener went all the way through Ed's arm, Heather screeched and dragged the knife down the length of his forearm. Ed bent his arm the other way causing it to come out of her grip and then she flew back when he pushed her in the stomach. Lucky for him there were two hall monitors there to catch and restrain her. Ed flopped down on the ground with a huff and Envy was by his side in seconds.

"Oh my god are you okay?" he asked grabbing Ed's shoulder, and starting to panic because the blond was shaking and then he saw the letter opener and gasped..

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine," Ed said with a shrug, and to anyone watchings' horror pulled the knife out of his arm with ease, only then did Envy notice the surprising lack of blood. He stared at Ed's arm for a moment before letting out a hysteric laugh and grabbing Ed in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever do that again dammit!" he shouted into Ed's shirt and Ed gave a weak laugh then wrapped his arms around the older teens head.

"Well do you have any more psycho ex's?" he asked and Envy snorted.

"Not that I'm aware of," he mumbled and Ed smiled.

"Then I think we're good," Ed said and then looked at Heather who was shrieking and being dragged out of the school by some police officers, Ed snorted, they could have shown up sooner, but no, only after he got stabbed were they here, Ed sighed and watched as an EMT bent down in front of them.

"Are you two alright?" he asked and Envy nodded against Ed's chest, Ed nodded too.

"Yeah we're fine, nothing more than a scratch," Ed said and lifted Envy's face from his shirt so the EMT could look at the scratch, Ed wasn't really surprised to see that Envy had let a few tears fall. But he was touched that he would cry for him. The EMT got out some disinfectant and a bandage and started applying them to Envy's cheek..

"There all done," he said with a smile. "Anything else?" he asked and Ed was in the middle of shaking his head when one of the on looking students spoke up.

"He got stabbed in the arm too," the girl said and she looked like she was trying to be helpful, Ed would have been grateful had it been his real arm that had gotten stabbed.

"No really it's fine," Ed said and the EMT frowned, Ed glared at the girl who blushed and stepped back into the crowd.

"Let me see it," he said and Ed shook his head.

"It's fine really, and there isn't anything you can do with it," Ed said and the EMT ignored him and grabbed his real arm, inspected it for a moment then took the fake arm and looked at it in surprise briefly before letting it drop.

"You're right I can't do anything, I'm not a mechanic," he gave a cheeky grin and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I could have told you that," he said and the EMT just laughed before moving away and made room for one of the cops who took down their statements and apologized to Envy for the poor response on their part.

"Come on I think you two have an excuse to go home early, I'll take you," the sheriff said, offering his hands to the boys Ed made Envy take the hand and then helped him up, placing his hands on Envy's waist.

"Thank you," Ed said and helped support Envy to the police car, Ed just told the sheriff to take them to Envy's house because he'd probably be staying with Envy until his dad got home anyway.

Ed sat Envy down on his couch and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He brought it back and sat it on the table and then sat down next to Envy who had a blank look on his face.

"Envy?" he asked quietly and then Envy took his hands, the fake one and then the real one and then kissed each before he wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders tightly. He buried his face in the crook of Ed's neck and clung to him and Ed felt him begin to shake and he knew Envy was crying, so he held onto him. Murmuring soft things to him, Ed wasn't sure what was wrong but he'd help if he could.

"I was so fucking scared!" Envy finally said after a while he was still clinging to Ed though. "I though she'd hurt you! And the thought…I-I couldn't handle that," he whispered and Ed rubbed his boyfriends back soothingly.

"It's okay…it takes more than a letter opener to take me out," he said and Envy gave a watery laugh. Then the door opened and there was a rush and a breeze that came flying into the living room.

"Envy! I came as soon as I heard! They called me at work, are you okay? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Eric asked in a jumbled mess, and Ed laughed at him, Eric stopped to stare.

"The two of you…" Ed mumbled. "You're very similar I'm pretty sure that's exactly what Envy said to me," Ed said and Eric flushed.

"Well excuse us for caring!" he huffed but he was smiling, then he kneeled down in front of them and put his hand on Envy's knee who had stopped crying by then, he gave his dad a small smile, who smiled back and patted his shoulder Envy put his face to Ed's neck.

"You're excused," Ed said and Envy laughed, clinging closer to the blond. Eric shook his head with a weak chuckle, then he rubbed both of the boy's heads.

"You two..." he sighed then stood back up, "How about some food?" he asked gently and Envy shook his head but Ed nodded and Eric was more inclined to listen to the blond since he didn't seem to be suffering from shock.

Eric walked out of the living room and to the kitchen, Ed watched him until he couldn't see him anymore then he looked down at Envy who was still clinging to him like his life depended on it.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked softly and Envy shook his head then moved around a little bit, he grabbed Ed's right arm and fingered the hole that was in Ed's arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Ed moved his own hand to take Envy's, he traced his fingers and smiled.

"It's no big deal, it still works, she missed all of the wiring, it'll be fine as long as I keep dirt out of it," Ed said and ran his fingers over the slit in the artificial skin.

"Isn't your arm expensive?" Envy asked and Ed shrugged.

"A little, but it's okay. Nothing to worry about, it wasn't your fault," Ed said and Envy shook his head, but Ed grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"It was not your fault Envy, so you can stop with that self pitying attitude right now," Ed commanded and Envy looked at him shocked. "I have gone through my life with fake limbs for almost half of it, and I am never happy to receive pity because of them, I don't need it and I won't take it. And that includes from you, I've never needed help before so you can just deal with the fact that two of my limbs are fake or I can leave right now," Ed said fiercely and Envy was frozen for a moment before he shook his head.

"No...Please don't leave...I was just so worried...I'm sorry," he muttered and Ed's face softened then he ran his fingers down Envy's cheek. "I...love you..." Envy whispered and Ed stopped.

"W-what?" he whispered back and Envy turned away his face red in shame, but Ed pulled his face back. "Did you just say you love me?" he asked in shock and Envy's eyes flickered up to his and then away again.

"I'm sorry...I..." he started but was cut off when Ed's tongue invaded his mouth and then he was pushed down onto the couch. Ed was attacking his mouth with intense vigor and he moaned, then Ed pulled away and flushed.

"I...uh...me too. I do too...I just wasn't sure..." Ed said his face red in embarrassment and Envy smiled then pulled him down for another kiss. They continued the battle of tongues until a throat cleared and they leapt apart.

"I was gonna ask if you were ready to eat, but I think I already know the answer," Eric said and the two boys went red.

"Dad!" Envy screeched indignantly but then Eric started laughing and the three of them went in to the kitchen to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

I think you guys will like this chapter, I expect PLENTY of reviews, please and thank you. Enjoy~

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 9

Up in Envy's room Ed was sitting on the floor looking at some of Envy's magazines while the older boy wrote in a notebook. Envy set it down on the bedside table then reached down and grabbed Ed's fake arm, his fingers caressing it gently as they moved between each fake digit and over the palm and forearm, a contemplative expression on his face.

"What is it?" Ed asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to destroy the already quiet atmosphere of the room.

"Will you tell me?" Envy asked just as quietly, as his hands continued to skim over the fake flesh just as gently as if it were real.

"You really want to know?" Ed returned and turned to look at the older boy who was looking at the arm and running his fingers over the bandages that were wrapped over the tear. He nodded and Ed took a breath before climbing up on the bed.

"You know how my mom died from cancer?" Ed asked and Envy nodded remembering that conversation so many months ago. "Well turns out it was a genetic one, my brother and I get tested every six months, it used to be every other, well for Al, for me it was every two weeks." He said and Envy raised an eyebrow and Ed sighed.

"It turns out that Al was completely clean, he's got more of Dad's genetics despite the fact that he looks like Mom, I had two cases of the cancer, it was in my arm and my leg," Ed said pointing to his left leg. "It was small at the time so I was safe, for the moment, but it was still growing, it was already too big to just take out with surgery so the doctors thought it best if they just amputated my limbs." Ed said and Envy frowned but placed one of his hands on Ed's fake leg.

"You not having two limbs is better than not having you at all," he said and Ed smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to go back for check ups for my limbs and to make sure the cancer hasn't formed anywhere else every couple of months now." Ed said and Envy nodded then he pulled the younger teen closer to him and buried his face in his neck.

Ed wrapped his own arms around the taller boy and hugged him. Envy held on tighter and mumbled something against Ed's neck.

"What was that?" Ed asked softly, and Envy lifted his face up and blushed he turned away but didn't let go.

"J-just said I love you that's all," he mumbled and his face went even more red, Ed smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're just like Al, when we were younger Mom would always say she loves us more than there were stars in the sky, and Al would just chirp right up and say it right back, but I don't know why it was so hard from me. I think it's because I''m more related to Dad in that way, he would go beat red whenever he said it." Ed said and his own cheeks were turning pink, and Envy smiled, that must have been Ed saying 'I love you too', he squeezed the blond before taking his lips.

Ed turned and pushed himself closer to the older boy who still had his arms around him, Envy leaned back and smiled.

"I'm really glad I met you," he said with a grin and Ed grinned back.

"Or do you mean you're glad you kissed me?" Ed asked and Envy laughed then kissed Ed on the forehead.

"Oh well that too," he replied and Ed laughed too.

Ed spent the night that night, Al knew why but Ed told his dad, who he still couldn't tell he had a boyfriend, that he wanted to help his friend in his time of need, his dad said it was fine and he was glad his son was being kind to others, Ed had rolled his eyes and been glad it was a phone conversation so his dad couldn't see. He spent the night with Envy in his bed they didn't do anything but hold each other and they both seemed fine with that.

They went to school together and totally ignored the stares that followed them, they both knew that because of yesterday people would know they were together, so on the way into school they looked at one another then clasped hands. At least now they could show public affection, they were able to hold hands on the way to classes too, Winry saw them one time and had to go into the nearest girls room to giggle.

"Well...today has been...different," Ed mumbled as the two of them headed to their practice room violas in hand.

"How so?" Envy asked and Ed shrugged.

"Just people asking me questions with fairly obvious answers," Ed snorted and Envy smiled then kissed him on the cheek before opening the door for the blond who froze.

There in the practice room were two people who obviously had been caught off guard. Mr. Havoc was being pushed up against the wall and having his clothes taken off by a very horny Mr. Mustang whose hands were down the blonds pants and his mouth was on his ear. Mr Havoc looked like he was trying to hold off the other man but was enjoying the ministrations too much to try very hard, they both looked over in shock at the open door, there was silence for a moment before:

"Excuse us," Envy said and he closed the door, there was a pause then he caught Ed's eye and they broke out into laughter. Collapsing on the floor and clutching each other as they laughed.

It was just so bizarre yet it made perfect sense, the orchestra and band programs had competed for years, and Mr. Havoc and Mr. Mustang had been friends and rivals for even longer. Why wouldn't they be in a sexual relationship together?

Moments later the two men both came out looking professional but slightly surprised to see the two boy's that had caught them after years of secret screwing, laughing uncontrollably. One of the older men cleared his throat which made the younger two look up at them for a moment before they looked back at each other and broke out into laughter again. It took the two boys a while to regain their composure and now they were sitting on a couch in the music office, both Mr. Havoc and Mr. Mustang were sitting in their desk chairs, Envy and Ed had to be careful not to look at one another for fear of breaking out into laughter again.

"So...uh...why did you need to speak with us?" Envy asked trying as hard as he could not to smile but failing miserably.

"I am perfectly aware that this is against school policy but-" Mustang started but Ed snorted then crossed his arms, the bandages wrapped around his fake one made both of the men glance at it briefly.

"We're not gonna tell anyone Mustang you can put the pole back up your ass, I hope your dignity wasn't too harshly dented by you asking us that," Ed snorted and Mustang frowned at him but Havoc just smiled he knew that was just how Ed was, but Envy was trying not to laugh again.

"I bet he'd prefer something other than a pole Ed," Envy snickered and then Ed watched as both men went red.

"Envy..." Ed chided but he was trying not to laugh too then Envy smirked at him and they started laughing again. Mustang groaned and Havoc smiled then pat the man on the back.

"It's okay Roy, they're good kids, though it is your fault we got caught in the first place...trying to take me in a practice room for god's sake," Havoc rolled his eyes as the boys continued to laugh.

"I bet you're not used to that," Envy said between laughs then he looked at the desk pointedly and began laughing even harder, tears were running down his cheeks, Ed was clutching his sides from the stitches. Eventually the two boy's laughter died out and they were tired from laughing so hard. Leaning against each other and smiling softly, still enjoying the after laughter glow.

"You done?" Mustang asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the two boys, Ed snorted at him and Envy assured him that if he really wanted them to they could continue laughing.

"No that's fine, I'm just curious...why won't you tell?" He asked and he looked genuinely curious about the matter.

"What would be the point?" Envy asked in return and Mustang nodded his head conceding the point, but then he looked at Ed.

"What?" Ed asked then scowled, "Oh come on! I may not like you because you're an inconsiderate bastard but I'm not so petty!" Ed said with a huff and Mustang still didn't look convinced and he glared. "I may not like _you_, but I wouldn't want Mr. Havoc getting in trouble, he's actually tolerable," Ed said and Havoc laughed.

"I'm glad to know you think I'm tolerable Ed," Havoc grinned and Ed rolled his eyes and was about to amend his statement when another student came into the office.

Envy and Ed left them to go back to the practice room they had to try very hard to not start laughing again, but Envy had gotten other ideas. Ed was pushed against the wall within seconds of the two walking in the room and then Envy's mouth attacked his neck. Ed moaned and felt himself almost slip down the wall, but Envy pressed up against him molding to him, his leg pushing up against Ed's crotch and Ed whined.

"E-Envy...not in...here," Ed breathed and Envy just continued sucking then he bit down and Ed bit his lip to stop from crying out.

"Envy..." he whined and Envy's knee pressed harder against Ed's crotch and steadily hardening member.

"Why not...? You know they are both very good looking men, they just made me think of us in the same position," Envy whispered before taking Ed's ear lobe in between his lips while he pushed his hands under Ed's shirt.

"Oh shit!" Ed called out, feeling all of the blood in his body go down because of that evil mouth on his sensitive ear.

"Envy...we..ca-can't! AH!" he gasped and put a hand over his mouth when his pants dropped and he felt a mouth over his erection.

Envy's mouth was very skilled, sucking and licking and-oh god-just that _warmth_. Ed felt his knees go weak and then Envy's hand's on his hips to keep him up. Envy's mouth moved over him his tongue dancing on his head, Ed bit down on his hand as he tried not to call out. Then Envy took him all in and Ed couldn't hold back any more.

"Oh fuck! Envy!" Ed cried out as he came, Envy waited for Ed's shaking to stop before putting him back in his pants and buttoning them up again and standing up with a smirk.

"Well I think it's time we started practicing don't you?" Envy said with a grin and Ed glared at him but then Envy gave him a kiss that made him go weak in the knees and after a kiss like that you just can't stay mad at your boyfriend, especially after a blowjob like that.

Edward was on his way to his next class when it first stared, at first he didn't realize it was directed towards him, he'd been so used to being ignored in these halls that it didn't even register at first. But it was hard to ignore when they shout right in your face like that.

"So faggot going off to all of your faggoty classes with your fellow faggots?" the boy said, Ed figured he was a senior, no, he knew he was a senior because they had two classes together.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Ed asked with a sly smirk, cocking his head to the side and holding up a finger to tap his cheek in mock thought.

"Because last time I checked we had two classes together and according to you, I have them with faggots so..." he said letting that hang, and he enjoyed the way the boy's face grew red in anger.

"Shut your mouth you cocksucker!" the boy yelled and Ed sighed before stepping around the boy and continuing on to class.

"Don't walk away from me you whore!" the boy yelled and Ed stopped then presented his right hand and held up his middle finger.

"Sit on it and spin," he replied then made a beeline to his next classroom. He sat down with a huff and a groan.

"You alright there Edward?" Ed looked up to see the his English teacher Mr. Hughes looking down at him through his glasses with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some jerks in the hall, that's all," he said and Mr. Hughes gave him a pat on the back.

"Try not to let it bother you, most people fear what they don't understand. It's the ones who do understand that get the trouble for it in the end," he said and Ed nodded and then grinned.

"That's from the next book we're reading isn't it?" he asked with a cocky grin and Mr. Hughes laughed.

"How could you tell?" he chuckled and Ed just shrugged they didn't say any more as more students came into the classroom but Mr. Hughes did flash him a huge grin when he handed out the new books, Ed just rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. Mr Hughes was one of the really good teachers in the is school, it was him, Mr. Havoc, one of the history teachers; Ms. Riza, and even Mustang was good, Ed just didn't like him. Oh well it was better to have some good teachers rather than none at all.


	10. Chapter 10

I am disappoint. ( More reviews. Or I swear I won't update for a month.

It may be cruel, but I really want some feedback guys, silence is disheartening.

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 10

For some reason, knowing that two of the best teachers were in a homosexual relationship helped Ed cope with the harassment along with knowing Envy was going through it too and he just didn't respond, that let him be cocky about his own homosexuality. Cocky enough he might actually have enough balls to come out to his dad, he wasn't sure yet but he was sure as hell going to try, well try to try that was

He groaned quietly with his head against the wall in the hall to the kitchen. His father was reading the paper, it had been the first time he'd been home in nearly a month. Ed didn't want to tell him for fear of upsetting the man, but he also didn't want to lie.

"Just do it," Al said from behind him and Ed whined.

"But I don't wanna!" he whispered back, Al sighed and gave him a push into the kitchen, Ed turned around to stick his tongue out at his little brother who was smiling pleasantly. Ed turned around when he heard his dad chuckling.

"Well that was a blast from the past, what did you break this time Ed?" Hohenheim asked playfully, Ed scoffed at his dad before becoming nervous again.

"Nothing! It was just...I...I have something I want to tell you..." he mumbled and the man arched an eyebrow.

"Oh and what is that?" he asked folding his fingers together and Ed shifted nervously on his feet, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Um...it's that...I um...well...I'm...I'm gay," he said and he felt his face go red in shame, he knew he shouldn't have told him he should have just kept it secret. There was a long pause, and Ed thought maybe he should leave.

"Edward," his father spoke quietly and Ed picked up his head not even realizing he'd put it down in the first place.

"I'm not ashamed of you, actually I'm quite proud," the man said and Ed started.

"What? I thought you would be mad!" he said and Hohenheim smiled, then stood up and went over to his oldest son.

"I'm proud that you felt you could share this with me, I'm not mad. Though I imagine, if your mother was still here I might very well have been, only because I'd know she would be able to make me see reason," he said with a small sad smile, Ed smiled back.

"She sure knew how to take care of you didn't she old man?" Ed grinned and his father laughed.

"Almost as good as she knew how to control you squirt," he said and Ed went red with indignation.

"I'm not small!" he roared and Hohenheim started laughing. Ed pouted but smiled he was so glad this turned out well.

"You know Ed, now I'm going to have to meet him," the man said after the laughter had subsided.

"Wha?" Ed asked in shock and his father tried not to smile.

"The boy that made you see what you wanted, I imagine you're still going out?" he asked and Ed nodded, "Then I'll have to meet him." he said and then he pushed Ed out of the kitchen while the boy was stammering nonsense then told him to go to sleep. Al gave his dad a huge grin before going upstairs with his brother in tow who said he had no idea what was going on and he was pretty sure their dad had been replaced with an alien.

"Well Trisha, at least our boys are happy," he said sending a smile to the ceiling and above where he knew the woman was watching over them, he was a bit superstitious, for a scientist anyway.

Three weeks later and it was the last day before Christmas break, Ed snorted at the sad excuse for decorations the student council had put up.

"Sad isn't it?" a voice on his right asked and Ed nodded brandishing his hand so it could be taken.

"Oh yeah, have you seen the gym?" Ed asked looking at Envy who was wearing a turtle neck despite it not really being that cold yet, where they lived it didn't get cold until after the winter months, though it usually snowed a lot then making up for it with a fury.

"Do I want to?" Envy asked as they headed down to the auditorium, and Ed laughed.

"Probably not, there's tinsel everywhere," Ed said and Envy groaned Ed laughed as they made way into the huge room, other students were talking to each other about their holiday plans.

"So are you going to come over for a little holiday cheer?" Envy asked waggling his eyebrows for sake of innuendo, Ed rolled his own.

"Well I suppose, since that's the best Christmas present I can get you," Ed grinned and Envy looked scandalized.

"What? No present from my beloved? Oh how the world has fallen!" Envy placed the back of his hand to his forehead for dramatic effect.

"Whoa there Romeo," Ed grinned and Envy made a face as they made way to theirs seats, well to the vicinity of their seats.

"Romeo? Oh hell no, I'd be Paris! He's the dude that's down with the royal house right?" he asked to make sure and Ed started laughing.

"Um yeah I think so," Ed said not noticing one of the violinists sidling up to them.

"If Envy is Romeo, does that make you Juliet Ed?" she asked and both boys froze before Ed turned red and Envy started howling with laughter.

"AAAW! I have a Princess as a boyfriend!" Envy howled and he didn't even care when Ed hit him upside the head.

"Yes we already knew that Envy now please take a seat," Mr. Havoc said as he placed his scores on his music stand and all of the students found their seats so class could start.

"Mr. Havoc!" Ed screeched and the man looked up and grinned at the blond boy who was glaring at him. Envy grinned and then grabbed Ed from behind, the boy turned and Envy captured his lips in a fairly heated kiss.

"My Princess," he grinned and Ed felt his whole body go red, then he started swatting at the older boy furiously.

"That is so cute," one of the girls said and all of the other girls swooned in agreement most of the boys were either looking disgustedly at Ed and Envy or at the girls with looks of disbelief.

"Okay dude, I really don't care if you have a boyfriend...but _please_...never do that again. At least not in front of me," one of the bassist said from right next to them, Envy chuckled.

"Sorry man, I just got an urge," he grinned and Ed smacked him upside the head again.

"You're lucky I don't give into one of mine," Ed snarled and Envy just grinned.

"Please don't," the other boy said with a grin. Ed snorted then went to his seat, and plopped down grumbling all the while he took out his viola.

"You know Ed, you and Envy make a really cute couple," his stand partner said, he looked up at her as she smiled.

"Um thanks...I guess," he said blushing. She smiled at him then looked at Mr. Havoc who had decided it was a good time to start class.

Before the last class of the day Envy and Ed were walking down the hall hand in hand, Ed made a face before turning briefly to look at his boyfriend.

"Hey Envy do you want to come over today?" Ed asked and Envy blinked then smiled.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" he asked jokingly just as they passed under some green and red streamers.

"My dad wants to meet you," Ed said and Envy's eyes widened. They stopped right in front of Ed's classroom door.

"Um...is that...uuuuh?" Envy mumbled nervously and Ed smiled before putting a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine, Dad wasn't even angry when I came out," Ed smiled and Envy could tell how happy he was about that so he smiled back before giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad, okay let's meet out front?" he asked and Ed nodded with a smile.

"Great now that your fag fest is over, move," a boy said from behind them and Envy pulled Ed up against him so he could get past. Envy watched the boy enter the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it?" Ed asked curiously and Envy shook his head before smiling and kissing him again.

"Nothing, see you later," he said and then was gone, Ed shook his head but smiled as he came into the room, he didn't notice the look the boy was giving him.

Class went by faster than normal because Ed was too busy thinking about what would happen after school, Ed was halfway to the front of the school when he realized that he'd left his calculus book in the classroom, with a roll of his eyes he went back.

"Stupid book," he mumbled as he shoved it in his bag and again headed to the front of the school, but he didn't make it far as he was yanked into the bathroom with a yelp. He was slammed into the tile wall and surrounded by burly seniors.

"So fag how do you want it today?" a brown haired one said a sadistic smirk contorting his would be handsome features.

"In the mouth or up your ass?" another one of the seniors asked, sneering, the others gave guffaws of laughter.

Ed looked up at them with a glare, he didn't need this right now. He was going to go home with Envy today, it was a good day dammit!

"Well, since it would be your dick you'd have to use your past experiences to decide," Ed said trying not to snarl. The boy cried out in outrage at what Ed was insinuating and Ed got slammed into the wall again he slid down to sit on the ground trying to regain his breath but they didn't let him. One of the boys grabbed his shirt and yanked him up only to slam his knee into Ed's solar plexus. He gasped and fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"You little fag, I'm going to make you wish you were straight," the first guy snarled and Ed snarled back, using all of his will power to stand up.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" he screamed and the three boys froze in complete shock giving Ed the opportunity to land a hit, he punched the guy right in front of him in the stomach with his fake arm, guaranteeing that it would hurt a lot. But the other two boys grabbed him and he got hit by a fist in the face and gut at the same time, he cried out in pain.

"You little freak!" The first boy said and hit him in the face again, Ed flew back and hit the wall again with the force, then he slumped down onto the floor. He then felt a kick to his side and curled up to protect himself as much as possible.

He didn't know how long the beating lasted just that it stopped when the boys heard someone coming and decided it was time they made their exit. Ed looked up and grit his teeth against the pain, he crawled to the entrance of the bathroom and was halfway out before he collapsed on the ground and lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Well you kiddies were pretty good to me, I expect it to be kept up, but I'll let you breath now. Enjoy.

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 11

Envy frowned and kicked his legs out before he stood up, Ed was supposed to be here half an hour ago, the rest of the students had already fled. Ed had said to meet here, his last class wasn't that far from the entrance to the school. Maybe he was talking to a teacher? That was possible but Ed wouldn't make him wait he would have said some thing to the teacher. So that meant...something was wrong.

Envy turned back to the school and headed to where he knew Ed's last class was. He was walking down the hall when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned and what he saw made his heart stop.

Ed was sprawled out on the floor halfway out of the boys' bathroom, one arm extended above him the other in front of his face, his blond hair coming out of his hair tie. Envy could see the starts of bruises, really bad ones on his face, he expected there were probably more elsewhere.

He rushed over to the blond and kneeled down next to him placing a hand on his neck to feel a feint pulse. He moved the hair out of Ed's face and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Ed...come on wake up," he said trying to keep calm, he patted the cheek gently, then placed his hand on Ed's shoulder and shook it gently the boy's eyes snapped open and he hissed in pain.

"Fuck!" he cried in a watery voice, it sounded like there was something in his wind pipe. He looked up at Envy his eyes somewhat glazed, most likely from pain.

"E-Envy?" he asked and the boy nodded brushing his hair aside again.

"Yeah, are you okay what hurts?" Envy asked quietly, and Ed started to shrug but flinched when pain laced up his side.

"E-everything," he said with a shudder and then he started coughing, and Envy watched with wide eyes as blood and spit flew out of his boyfriend's mouth. He tried not to panic but he knew what coughing up blood meant and when Edward talked his voice sounded_ wet. _He had blood in his lungs, it was likely one of his ribs had broken and punctured his lung.

"S-shit!" he whispered, panicked, and he looked around, trying to find something to do, something to help, Ed would die if he didn't do something!

"Hey what's the matter?" Envy turned to see a girl who was in a few of his classes crouch down next to them then she saw the bruises on Ed's face.

"E-Ed..." he couldn't even talk straight, then she smiled at him reassuringly then whipped out a phone.

"Don't worry it'll be okay," she said kindly, before standing up and dialing 9-1-1. Envy heard her talking to the dispatcher faintly but he was instead focusing on Ed who was panting and looked like he was trying not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry E-Envy...I-" Ed started but Envy shushed him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, this wasn't your fault," Envy said forcefully, brushing his fingers over Ed's cheek gently so as not to hurt the bruise that was already there. Ed would have said more but he coughed again and more blood dripped out of his mouth.

"The paramedics are on their way, I'm going to go meet them," the girl said giving Envy's shoulder a pat, before she left to go to the front of the school.

"Envy..." Ed muttered and Envy brushed Ed's face again making a noise to show he'd heard him "I...I love you..." Ed coughed again and Envy's eyes widened. Ed never said that he always blushed and said 'Me too'. He was shy when it came to expressing his feelings, and Envy didn't mind because he thought it was cute. But he was saying it now...Ed couldn't possibly think he was going to...die. Did he?

"I know, I love you too, but you'll be fine," he said smiling and Ed sighed then smiled up at him, then coughed again and slowly he lost consciousness. Moments later the girl came back leading the paramedics to Ed who took over quickly the girl took care of Envy.

"Hey, he'll be fine," she said and Envy gave her a look, at least someone was confident in their admonishments.

"What's your name?" asked Envy, he knew her, they had class together but for the love of him he couldn't remember her name.

"I'm Kylie, we're in Government and Economics together." she said and he nodded then followed after the paramedics who had Ed strapped to a gurney.

"Yeah I remember...Thanks...for helping by the way," he muttered and she smiled kindly at him as he followed the paramedics to the ambulance and went to the hospital with Ed in the ambulance.

"What's your relation to the patient?" one of the paramedics asked and Envy had to blink before he realized the man was talking to him.

"Oh...um I'm his boyfriend," he said and then man raised an eyebrow then shrugged and went back to tending to Ed.

"You're not disgusted?" Envy asked and the man shrugged as he skillfully put a needle in Ed's arm just after a violent lurch of the ambulance.

"I used to be, I thought Gays were bent on the destruction of society, then I got over it when I learned my brother was bi," he said and then there was a chuckle from the driver, Envy looked up at him and saw his amused eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"That's 'cause he saw his brother and two other people having a threesome and tried to deny it didn't get him off," the man cackled and the paramedic glared at him, the other paramedic sighed and shook his head.

"Just ignore them, they flirt like no tomorrow," he told Envy, ignoring the outraged cries from the other two, he let a small smile grace his lips before he looked down at Ed.

"Is he going to be okay?" he whispered and the paramedic gave him a reassuring look as he braced himself on the door. Getting ready to jump out once they made it to the hospital.

"I can't say for sure, but it doesn't look like he'll die," he said and Envy supposed that was very reassuring, except he just didn't want to think of that outcome at all.

Once at the hospital Ed was rushed to the ICU and Envy had to wait out in the bland waiting are, but then he remembered he wasn't the only one who cared about Ed, he stood up and went over to the front desk to ask if he could use the phone and the lady smiled at him reassuringly before pushing the phone at him. He dialed Ed's number, knowing Al would be home by now for sure.

"Hello?" Al asked cheerfully, and Envy didn't want to say anything knowing for sure Al would get so worried.

"A-Al? Hey, it's me...um I had to call you...Ed...Ed's been hurt," he stumbled trying to find the right words but Al seemed to pick up on it pretty quick he gasped in fright.

"Oh my god! Is he okay? Where are you? I'll call the cops!" he exclaimed and Envy had to shush him before he could go on.

"We're at the hospital he's in the ICU, I haven't heard anything..." he mumbled and he heard Al talking to someone in the background.

"We'll be there soon," he said and hung up, Envy sighed then pressed the button that got the dial tone again so he could call his dad at the office.

"Avaricci and Sterling, how may we help you today?" a female voice asked and Envy smiled a little.

"Hey Lexi, is my Dad in?" he asked and the woman on the other end laughed.

"Envy! Oh I haven't heard your voice in so long!" she laughed joyously and Envy sighed, Lexi was awesome, he should talk to her more.

"It has been a while, but I need to talk to my Dad, I've encountered a problem." he said and Lexi turned serious, Envy knew he'd always liked the voluptuous woman and he'd hoped to get his dad and her together but his father was so stubborn.

"He's in the middle of a legal meeting right now, doll, I can't interrupt." she said apologetically and Envy sighed he understood that, his Dad was a prominent lawyer and he had confidential meetings with clients all the time.

"Um, okay then leave a message okay? Tell him that Ed's in the hospital and I'm here with him, I don't know when I'll be back home, got that?" he asked and she confirmed that before she asked what was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked in concern and Envy gripped the phone tighter hoping he wouldn't start crying.

"My uh...my boyfriend got roughed up really badly," he said and the woman on the other end gasped.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry! Is he going to be okay?" she asked sympathy strung through her smooth voice and Envy bit his lip.

"I don't know, he's still in intensive care," he muttered and she made a worried noise and he knew she was biting on her long fake nails.

"You'd better call and tell me when you find out, but I have to go now, my thoughts are with you darling," she said and Envy thanked her before he hung up. Then he thanked the receptionist who smiled at him again, he went back to sit in one of the chairs near the doors to the ICU. Moments later Al and Winry came in demanding to know where Ed was, Envy got to them in time to save the kind receptionist. He told them what happened and now they all waited, Al and Winry clutching onto each other's hands as they waited for news, but the wait lasted for an hour, two hours, three, then another person barged into the wing and demanded to see the blond, Al shot up and went over to save the receptionist this time. Envy figured this was the boys' dad.

"How is he, Alphonse was there any word?" the man asked in worry and the boy shook his head he didn't know anything except that his brother had been hurt and was in the hospital, and that's what the note for the older man had said.

"When I found him he was bruised and coughing up blood," Envy said quietly looking at the tile on the floor he'd been staring at for the last half hour.

"Who are...?" but the Hohenheim seemed to understand he went over to stand in front of the nineteen year old who felt like he was twelve all over again.

"You're Envy? My sons have been talking a lot about you, and you saved him from an early death it seems," he said kneeling down and Envy's head snapped up.

"N-no...No I didn't. If she hadn't have come back no one would have found out, if I hadn't been with her in the first place I wouldn't have met him at all and he'd be fine! It's my fault he's here! Those bastards beat him up because he was with me!" Envy said and then pressed his palms to his eyes, he clenched them shut trying not to cry. But he was still shaking when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up at the man who looked so much like his son.

"That's not the way I see things. What I've seen is my son's smile again, I've heard his laughter and seen that brightness in his eyes. I have you to thank for it, and now, if you hadn't found him my son would probably be dead," the man said his deep voice reassuring.

"B-but...it should have been me! Ed doesn't deserve this!" he said and Al came over and took the distraught boys hand.

"And you do?" he asked and Envy bit his lip, he felt like he deserved it. He'd made a lot of mistakes but none of them really warranted him getting beaten half to death, but he was so used to it.

"I...I don't know..." he muttered and the hand on his shoulder gave it a squeeze, he looked up to see the man smiling.

"I'm glad to see my son has found a good boy like you," he said and Envy couldn't stop the blush from blooming on his cheeks.

"Th-thanks...I guess," he murmured and Hohenheim smiled before he took a seat next to him, Al and Winry sat across from them, they all looked up every time the doors opened. And by the time it did and the doctor that came out was there to address them it was nearly twelve o'clock at night.

"I have good news," he told them with a smile, and Envy felt himself relax for the moment but there was more. "Edward is in stable condition, he is on a machine that will help him breath because one of his broken ribs punctured his left lung, the tear has been fixed and his ribs have been set to heal, there was nothing else too serious just several bruises, he should be set to go home in several days once he can breath on his own," the doctor said and Envy let the breath he was holding out through his teeth. The doctor told them what room he'd been moved to then went on his way.

The group moved from the waiting room to chairs outside Ed's room because only one visitor was permitted at a time. At the moment Hohenheim was sitting in with his son while Al and Winry were falling asleep on each others shoulders and Envy was trying not to let the guilt eat him alive. At around one AM when Al and Winry were dead asleep a familiar silhouette moved down the hall. Envy looked up then stood and walked over to the man.

"Dad..." he said then his shoulders had arms wrapped around them comfortingly.

"Hey kid, I got here as soon as I could," he said rubbing his son's back. And Envy nodded then he got a whiff of fast food.

"I got some food on the way, thought you might be hungry," he said and Envy smiled a little at his dad as he took the bag of food. Eric set the drinks down next to the food, which Envy placed on a spare chair.

"You planning to feed everyone?" he asked looking at the four drinks and two other bags of food. Eric grinned.

"I thought I might, or I'm really hungry myself," he nodded and Envy rolled his eyes, then he went over to Al and Winry and gently shook them awake.

"Sorry to wake you but I thought you might be hungry," he said and Al blinked at him a few times before he nodded, Winry was bleary eyed and didn't seem to comprehend what he'd just said.

"Here, I got almost the whole menu, and a whole lot of fries," Eric said, Envy dug in and found there were several cheeseburgers a few bacon burgers and then some normal burgers, and also some chicken.

"Hmmm..." Winry sniffed at the bags and made a face before looking resigned to the meal and took out some of the chicken.

"Th-th-thaaanks," Al said through a yawn and Envy smiled and looked over at his dad who was looking at the report that was hanging from Ed's door.

"Dad, that's for the doctors," Envy said and the man raised an eyebrow then gave him a look and a grin.

"It's also for Lawyers who are thinking of pressing charges," he said with a gleam in his eyes, and Envy rolled his own.

"Dad..." he started but Eric waved it away.

"I know, I know, it's up to him, but I think he should, that school hasn't taken any responsibility, I still remember when you came home with a shiner," he said and Envy sighed.

"Dad that was four years ago, and it was in middle school," he said and Eric shrugged.

"I still remember, and I remember the faces of the little bastards who did it too," he growled and Envy sighed.

"Honestly," he mumbled before he took a bite of his food. But Winry looked over at him as she ate a fry.

"Did you press charges?" she asked and Envy smirked then leaned back.

"Couldn't, they came out of it worse than I did, I've been taking defensive arts since I was six, that's why I only occasionally get 'roughed up' it's cause they need more than three people to do it." he smirked weakly and Winry looked impressed.

"That's really cool...but ..." she asked and Envy's face changed to looking almost ashamed, he wrapped his arms around his chest and looked at the floor.

"I wasn't there..." he mumbled then looked back at the door that his boyfriend was behind, his dad took a seat next to him just as Hohenheim came out, closing the door softly behind him.

"I thought I smelled imitation food," he said tiredly and the kids laughed half-heartedly, Al handed the man a wrapped burger, he took it unenthusiastically but ate it anyway. Hohenheim was introduced to Eric who told him of his plans about pressing charges, Hohenheim was completely supportive of the idea. After they had finished eating Al went in to sit with Ed until dawn when he came out and told Envy it was his turn, Envy tried to smile but it must have looked like more of a grimace.

Envy walked into the room and he felt his heart clench, Ed was asleep on the hospital bed with an IV in his left arm, and a mask over his mouth and nose helping him breath. He had a few bandages on his face and Envy expected there were probably more under the hospital gown and sheets. Envy sat down in the empty chair and took a hold of Ed's hand before he set his head down next to the boy he loved and closed his eyes, so far content with the knowledge that Ed was still breathing.

Envy woke up when he felt the fingers around his own tighten, he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep and lifted his head blinking blearily then he turned to see glassy gold eyes looking at him.

"Hey," Ed said quietly in a whispery voice, unable to really get air in his lungs because of the newly fixed tear. Envy sat up and squeezed Ed's hand back even though it was the fake one he really didn't care.

"H-hey," he replied, "How're you feeling?" he asked quietly and Ed smiled.

"I've...been...better," he wheezed, and Envy flinched, he lifted Ed's hand gently and clutched at it while he placed it on his cheek.

"I was so worried, you were coughing blood and I didn't know what to do," he whispered and the hand flexed and he let go of it but it remained on his cheek, the thumb caressing it softly.

"I'm...okay..." he whispered as the respirator whooshed air into the mask on his face, he breathed slowly so as not to hurt his chest. And Envy shook his head.

"It shouldn't have happened, I could have been there I-" the hand on his cheek covered his mouth and he looked at Ed who was looking at him with fierce gold eyes.

"No. You...aren't...the one..who did...this..." Ed wheezed, then he coughed and Envy flinched, but Ed wasn't finished.

"You...always...blame...yourself, but...it's not...your fault," Ed whispered, using the very little energy he had. Envy couldn't handle it any more and a tear rolled down his cheek, he closed his eyes with a sob as more tears fell.

"But I always am the reason people get hurt! It is my fault! First it was my mother! And then Eric and now you!" Envy sobbed and Ed shushed him.

"It's not...your...fault," he gasped and Envy started crying harder he bent his head so it was touching Ed's side gently. Ed didn't know why his boyfriend was crying so hard from the admonishment but he was too tired to ask, so he simply lifted his hand and placed it on Envy's head.

"I love you," he whispered and he heard Envy's sobs get louder before he fell back to sleep his hand resting on Envy's head.

Envy came out of the room several hours later to see the Elric's and Winry asleep in their chairs his dad wasn't there, but he hadn't expected the man to stay, it was now about 8:00 in the morning he still had to work. Al awoke with a twitch and looked up to see Envy. He stretched and groaned before sitting up all the way and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey how is he?" Al asked his voice scratchy from sleep, Envy sat down next to him tiredly.

"He woke up for about a minute then went back to sleep," Envy said and Al smiled.

"Oh good, I'm glad, that means everything will be okay," he said happily before he sighed and leaned his head against Winry's so he could go back to sleep. He said it would be alright and Envy didn't believe that at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm...I expect reviews. Thank you. Read.

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 12

About a week later Ed was released from the hospital, after they'd taken pictures of his wounds as evidence for the court case. He still had trouble breathing, but he was doing much better, he still had bruises and cuts but the doctor said they'd heal soon enough. Envy wouldn't leave his side most of the time, only when Al forced him to go home and sleep and take a shower would he allow himself to be dragged to the door and kicked out of the house until he returned rested and clean.

Right then he was sitting outside of Ed's room while the blond slept, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, Al walked up the stairs and sat next to him.

"I don't know why you're beating yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault. And he's fine, he is in no danger of dying." Al said and Envy sighed.

"I know...but still, I can't help it so many things have been my fault," he whispered and Al put an arm around his shoulders.

"There's no point in being so hard on yourself," Al said and Envy sighed but nodded just as Hohenheim climbed the stairs.

"Envy, your father called he said he wants you to come home and sleep or he'll slip you sleeping pills." Hohenheim smiled a bit and Envy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't doubt that, alright, I'll be back later," he said and then something occurred to him and he looked up with a frown. "What's today's date?" he asked.

"It's December 20th, why?" Al asked back and Envy's eyes widened as he stood and started down the stairs past Hohenheim.

"I'm not going to be back tomorrow actually. I have something to do," he said then he tried to smile at them, "I'll be back in a day or so," he said and they both nodded a bit confused, they looked at each other and shrugged as Envy left the house.

Envy almost ran home, and when he reached his house he was cold and shivering bur he didn't care, he walked in the house and his coat was dropped to the floor the moment the door snapped closed.

"Dad?" he called out and heard the clink from the kitchen he walked in, and saw Eric getting a glass of water, he felt a bit of relief as the man turned around, he tried to smile but couldn't. It seemed to be true for Eric too but his lips did turn up for a moment at the sight of his son.

"Hey kid," he said and Envy's face contorted into pain as he walked directly across the tile and straight into his adopted father's arms. Eric sighed and hugged him back, this was a hard day for both of them a very hard day indeed.

Envy's face pressed into the man's chest, and he tried very hard not to cry but he couldn't stop the tears, he always cried on this day, the day he lost his mother.

That night it was quiet, much different than normal, when Envy wasn't practicing his violin there was usually music on in the background, but not this night. Envy was no longer crying and Eric was in the living room on the couch, while he was in the kitchen leaning against the counter, as long as he was in here Eric wouldn't be, and he couldn't stall the inevitable forever. Especially since it was almost 3 am and Envy hadn't gotten much sleep over the past week, he was almost falling asleep on the counter.

"Kid..." Envy's eyes snapped open and he saw Eric in the doorway, he must have dozed for a bit, "Go to bed you're exhausted," He said and Envy nodded and hugged him on the way out.

"Love you dad," he murmured into his shoulder, and he felt the arms returning the hug tighten momentarily, he hugged the man tightly, and closed his eyes, he would enjoy the brief moment until there was a break in the comfort, there was a split in the facade. But after, things would be okay, they always were.

"Love you too kid," he said and Envy sighed before going upstairs and collapsing on the bed and moments later he passed out. 

Envy's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed as he heard a crash from down stairs, he swallowed and inhaled to slow his heart rate. He stood from his bed and went down the stairs slowly, he went to the kitchen and saw that one of the chairs had been kicked against the wall and now there was a hole, that was going to be difficult to explain in the morning.

Eric was standing in the middle of the kitchen his fists shaking, one around the neck of a green bottle, Envy noted the several empty bottles of hard liquor and beer on the table and counter, there were more than usual.

"Dad?" he asked cautiously and the man turned and Envy flinched from the coldness of the glare, no matter how alcohol induced it was, it hurt every time.

Envy clenched his teeth and walked into the kitchen he walked over to his dad and took the bottle from his hand slowly, then put it on the counter. He gasped when the back of his knee got kicked and he fell against the counter. The back of his shirt was grabbed and he was slammed against the counter again. His head hit the surface, but not hard enough for him to be phased, but then he was yanked around and a fist made contact with his jaw.

"Who the fuck said you could touch my booze?" Eric growled, his fist flying again hitting the teens' cheek and Envy gasped again.

"You've had enough," he said his voice quiet and even, but then was crying out when his hair was grabbed and he was yanked forward. He gasped when a knee was slammed into his stomach. His hair was released and he dropped to the floor, clutching at his solar plexus.

"Who are you to tell me that?" the man laughed drunkenly as Envy tried to regain his breath and sit up.

"Please, I don't like seeing you like this...what would mom say?" he asked and then flew back as he was kicked in the face, he tasted blood as he hit the counter cabinet.

"Well I dun know do I? Heh. She's _dead_! Ya killed her 'member?" Eric laughed and then he grabbed something from the counter, and the teens' eyes widened as a knife was brought down in front of him, Eric crouched and grinned.

"And you forgot didn't you? You were too busy with your new slut to remember that today is the day you killed your mother," he said and then blood was running down Envy's cheek as the knife was pressed against it the pressure increasing with each word, his eyes were wide. It had never gotten this bad before.

He was scared.

"I-I know, I did it...it was my fault..." he whispered and Eric smiled, it was almost just like the smile Eric normally gave him but then he took the front of his son's shirt and pulled him up, Envy braced himself against the counter, a shaking hand palm down on the counter on either side of him.

"Good boy," he said before he took the knife and brought it down through Envy's hand, he screamed, and felt his knees go weak from pain but he didn't fall, Eric was holding him up as he twisted the knife before he pulled it out and dropped it, it clattered on the floor after it was tossed aside Envy brought his hand to his chest as he watched it slide on the floor, red was a bright contrast to the clean white tile, he didn't want to look at his hand, he could smell the blood and there was constant pain radiating from the wound, his hand was screaming.

He couldn't do anything more as he was kicked in the side, he collapsed to the floor with a cry, it hurt to breath. He was sure a rib was broken, he inhaled shakily and looked over at Eric who was glaring down at him.

"This is your fault, you deserve this," he said and then grabbed the front of Envy's shirt again and dragged him up and shook him, Envy cried out in pain as his broken rib and and hand were jostled. Then a fist made contact with his face again.

"You stupid brat! It's your fault! All your fucking fault!" he yelled accenting each scream with a shake, Envy's uninjured hand came up to Eric's chest and tried to push him away. It hurt. This was much worse than usual, it was usually just a few hits not a full blown beating.

"D-Dad, stop please," he begged, voice pained and eyes pleading and he was shaken again for his efforts, his hand gripped the man's shirt as he cried out again, his eyes clenched closed from the pain.

"Please!" he cried hoping for anything, just as long as the pain ended and Eric came back to himself, but he was slammed against the counter.

"Daddy!" he cried trying anything to stop this, then suddenly the shaking stopped his shirt was gripped tighter for a moment and before he could look at the expression on his father's face he was dropped to the floor. His eyes opened but he didn't look up, he saw Eric's feet turn around and walk out of the room. Relief flooded through him sending the adrenalin away and making room for the pain, it spread it's tendrils though his whole body and he gasped and choked on a cry. It took him several moments to get his breathing as close to normal as he could, he probed his side to check and see if his rib really was broken, he flinched when he pressed it, it was.

He swallowed several times, he could taste blood, then shakily stood, his hands were shaking and his legs were weak, he grabbed the knife on the floor, and tossed it in the sink, and looked at the wall, he didn't know how he could fix or explain it, but the fact that the chair was next to it could help, he would wake up early tomorrow. Right now he needed to get something on his hand, it was bleeding heavily.

He made his way up the stairs, and went to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit, he got the alcohol and cleaned it, hissing at the pain then grabbing the gauze and tape and wrapped his hand. His breathing was slightly uneven, he was trying not to jar his ribs, there wasn't much he could do about it. He put some ointment on the cut on his cheek and then on the soon to be black and blue bruises, his chest was covered in them, his back probably was too. He sighed then flinched, that hurt. He frowned and then closed the cabinet and looked in the mirror there was a bruise forming on his cheek bone and on the other side on his jaw already.

He closed his eyes for a moment then looked away, he clenched his teeth against the pain and then left the bathroom, he went to the top of the stairs and heard snoring, Eric was asleep, he felt relief flood through him, well at least that part was over, then there was tomorrow, he didn't want to think about it and just went to his room and gingerly laid on the bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head, he hated this day most of all the days in the year.

He tried not to think of anything as he fell asleep, but the image of a long ago school day, of a special blond looking at him in worry and wonder, Ed still didn't know and neither did Eric for that matter. Every year, every year since his mother's death Envy had taken his dues and Eric had no clue that every anniversary of his mother's death, or birthday or their wedding or a holiday Eric would drink away his pain, and then in a drunken stupor he would beat his son, the next morning, he never had any idea except for the marks on Envy but the boy always had an excuse.

He prayed that once he had the money, he could get his dad some help, and then he could move on, and his dad could finally be free. But for now he would sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I decided to be nice and upload even though I was short one review, but I find I need the morale boost of seeing plenty of reviews in my inbox in the morning, so review please.  
>Angst ahead.<p>

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 13

When morning came Envy was still asleep and hiding away from the pain in his dreams, Eric however awoke with a splitting headache and a terrible hangover. He groaned again, he always got drunk without really meaning too. He swore to himself every time this day came or any other that he wouldn't drink, if only to see what happened to Envy. Every time it came around Envy would look like he'd been put through the wringer, and Eric was fully aware that he was a capable fighter so how he got in that condition every time, he was unsure and it worried him.

Envy always had an excuse and none of them made very much sense, and he wanted to witness it first hand once, but he never could. He felt a feeling of shame in the pit of his stomach, he was a bad father.

He sighed, as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and grabbed some pain reliever, he popped the pills in his mouth and drank the water with a bit of relief, he put the glass in the sink and was about to turn when he looked in the sink more closely and frowned. He reached in and grabbed a knife, it had some dark crusty substance on it. He picked it up to inspect it closer, it smelled like metal, like blood. He frowned and turned to leave the kitchen and he noticed the hole in the wall.

"What the hell?" he muttered frowning he stared at it for a moment before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to talk to Envy, he knocked on the door to his son's room before opening it.

"Envy?" he called, and Envy didn't move, he frowned Envy was usually up by now, it was almost past noon, he walked in and placed a hand on what he thought was either Envy's shoulder or head.

"Envy," he called louder and there was a groan, and then a sharp intake of breath, and then some fingers removed then covers over a face.

"Dad?" he croaked and then he blinked a few times his eyes going from extra glassy to wide with shock. "Dad?" he gasped and then sat up fast, he cried out in pain as he fell back on the bed clutching at his side.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he cried out clenching his eyes closed and Eric looked at him in worry not really knowing what to do.

"Envy what's wrong?" he asked not sure if he should touch him, and Envy shook his head, his eyes still clenched shut tight.

"N-nothing, I'm f-fine!" he gasped, and Eric frowned as he watched Envy regain his breath and calm his nerves.

"Envy, what happened last night?" he asked quietly, and Envy looked at him and then away and shrugged.

"Envy," Eric said his voice hard and then he put the knife on Envy's bed, "What is this?" he asked and Envy stared at it then shrugged.

"Dunno," he said and Eric frowned then crossed his arms and glared at his son.

"Envy what happened last night?" he asked again with a hard tone and Envy finally looked at him, his gaze hard.

"None of your damn business, now I'm going back to sleep," he said and then laid down carefully and pulled the covers over his head, making the knife fall down to the floor.

"Envy!" Eric reprimanded, slightly shocked, Envy never talked back to him, so he stared at him for a while before he sighed and then grabbed the knife from the floor and left the room.

Envy was cringing under the covers. He hurt! It hurt so much, it was a tie between his ribs and his hand, he tried to make his breathing shallow and tried not to move his hand, but it was so hard, and he was so close to tears, he was so weak.

Eric had never been this rough before, maybe he really didn't approve of Ed and just pretended. He gasped as that thought hit, could that really be what he thought? Envy grit his teeth together and sat up slowly, he swallowed and tried to ignore the pain as he stood. He wasn't sure how he got to the door and down the stairs without falling over from the pain, but he managed. He got to the kitchen where his dad was, face in his hands at the kitchen table.

"Dad," he said and the man looked up, "What do you think of Ed?" he asked and Eric frowned, he looked like he was going to ask him a question but instead he decided to answer the one just asked.

"I like him, he's a good kid," he said and Envy hummed in thought.

"What do you think of him and me?" he clarified and Eric frowned further.

"I think he's good for you, and you for him, he'll help you grow. Why are you asking me these things and why won't you answer me?" he asked back and Envy just shrugged then turned around and made to leave but he heard the chair scrape in the kitchen and then Eric had a firm grip on his arm.

"Envy!" he said and Envy hissed in pain, he had a bruise on his arm too? Eric let him go, realizing he'd hurt him.

"Envy what happened? You're bruised and cut, _again_. What happened?" he asked and Envy felt guilt pool in his gut, he hated making Eric worry, but he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Just stuff, I'm going over to Ed's," he said and Eric grabbed his shoulders this time careful of any further injuries.

"Like hell you are, have you seen yourself?" he asked and Envy blinked, no he hadn't seen himself, and his silence must have been answer enough, Eric sighed then led him to the bathroom.

Envy looked in the mirror once the light was switched on. Damn, he looked like shit. He was black and blue and red all over his bandage needed to be replaced, and the cut should be cleaned.

Eric must have known this, he forced Envy down on the toilet seat, and grabbed the first aid kit. He took the first bandage off and then took a cotton swap and alcohol and put it on the cut, Envy hissed as it stung, and Eric's face grew even more concerned.

"Envy what happened? Did you get in a fight, did you get drunk or something? I won't be mad, please, jut tell me," Eric begged, and Envy felt the guilt dig further into his gut.

"I can't..." he whispered, and Eric frowned, "I can't, I just can't!" Envy cried, and Eric pulled back slightly.

"Why not?" he asked and Envy grit his teeth and shook his head, and then his hands shot out and grabbed the front of Eric's shirt and pulled him close. He buried his face in the man's stomach and ignored how much his hand was throbbing.

"Please, you can't leave me, you can't leave me too!" he cried against the blue shirt just as the dam broke and his tears started falling down his cheeks staining the shirt as arms came around his shoulders and soft hushing sounds came from above.

"Hush, I won't leave you, what on earth makes you think that?" The man asked his hand rubbing up and down his son's back soothingly just as he'd done when he was a child.

"No! You-! I-!" Envy choked on a sob and squeezed the man tighter, "Don't leave me daddy..." he sobbed and Eric nearly fell over him in surprise he waited a moment before squeezing the boy in his arms gently.

"You haven't called me that since you were ten," he whispered and Envy nodded, his face rubbing against the shirt and smearing his tears, his shoulders were shaking so badly it was hurting his ribs which may have been the cause of half of the tears.

"Oh Envy, what is it? Please tell me, I don't like seeing you like this," he whispered and went to his knees and held onto the shaking boy before pulling back and then wiping away his tears with a thumb.

"I can't, you will be mad...I don't want you to be mad," he whispered looking down, and Eric brushed the dark bangs from his eyes.

"I won't be mad at you, I swear," he said and Envy shook his head, and inhaled, trying to control his breathing, and then Eric looked down at the hand that was being clutched to Envy's chest, there was blood, a single drop of blood was dripping down his wrist, the bandage was soaked with the crimson liquid.

"Envy!" he gasped and took the hand gently, "What happened? Oh never mind, we are going to the hospital," he said and ignoring Envy's protests dragged him out of the house and pushed him into the car.

"Dad! I don't need to go to the hospital! I'm fine!" he said as Eric slammed his own car door closed, then he realized he didn't have his keys. He snarled quietly to himself then told Envy to stay as he went back inside to get them and Envy, who had no idea why, got out of the car and ran.

Maybe it was the loss of blood maybe it was too many emotions, maybe it was just too much to take, he just couldn't handle it so he ran. Away from whatever it was.

He was five blocks away when he remembered he didn't have any shoes on and it was snowing, he was shivering, he didn't have a coat either. It was so cold, but he didn't want to go back home, Eric was so worried and he didn't want to worry him, however that was redundant seeing as what he was doing was probably worrying the man even more, so he supposed he didn't want to see him worrying. The guilt probably hurt the worst, more so than the throbbing in his ribs and the stinging of his hand.

He was gasping and very close to tears again by the time he stopped, he stood and stared at Ed's house debating what he should do.

He knew Eric would find him here, but he didn't know if he wanted to go in there or not, he decided not, he didn't need to worry Ed right now. So he continued to walk and found himself at a small park, he walked through the snow and sand and sat on a swing, his breath was coming in small puffs, easily seen in the cold air. He couldn't feel his hand anymore, but blood was dripping down his hand and landing in the snow now. He was losing blood and that wasn't good, it wasn't a lot but over time it could add up.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the chain of the swing, it was cold, very cold, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Why? He couldn't help but ask himself that, why was he doing this? Being so difficult, and so closed? He wasn't like that normally, to Eric anyway, it was like his rebellious age had come several years late.

"Envy," the teen looked up, to see Eric standing there, holding a pair of shoes and a jacket. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." he said and Envy sighed and nodded, Eric came over and put the jacket around the boys shoulders then helped him put on his shoes since he couldn't bend over and do it himself.

As Eric helped him to the car, Envy knew the man wanted to ask what had happened again but wouldn't, he really hated worrying the man, but he didn't want to make him feel worse by telling him the truth, the truth always hurt. The drive to the hospital was short but uncomfortable, Envy could see Eric's fingers gripping the steering wheel extra tight. He was feeling more and more guilty as time went on, but he couldn't say anything, it would be even worse after he'd spilled.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in, after a short wait a nurse took him to a room and did a check up, he had his ribs wrapped and then his smaller woulds tended to, his hand was wrapped and the nurse insisted they put it in a sling so he didn't use it. He was given some painkillers and instructions to not do anything too strenuous, and then was finally able to leave.

He was rather happy they didn't ask how it happened, he figured Eric had done something about that. He sighed and left the ER with Eric who was both relieved and more worried. Seeing the injuries covered in white bandages could sometimes be worse than seeing the injuries themselves. He was given some painkillers and instructions to not do anything too strenuous, and then was finally able to leave.

Envy leaned against the car door, his face leaning against the window, he watched the scenery go by and felt an overwhelming feeling of change, it was all going to be different now wasn't it? He didn't like change, it hurt.

His unhurt hand unconsciously gripped at his chest and he frowned. He wanted things to be how they were...before mom had died. Things had been so good back then, he'd had everything, his mother and a father and a good home and a happy life he'd had it all-.

He stopped, no. He hadn't had it all, he'd been short something very important back then. He hadn't had Ed. He blinked, Ed...he hadn't had that beautiful smile and small laugh. He'd been short one amazing pipsqueak and he couldn't think of life without Ed now. He had an overwhelming urge to go see him, but he wouldn't, not like this, Ed didn't need any worry on top of his recovery and other problems.

He sighed again and flinched as his ribs protested, he got out of the car and followed Eric into the house who forced him to the kitchen to eat something, he was kind of hungry he supposed. He sat down at the table and tried his hardest not to look at the hole in the wall as Eric started making some food. He bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore the pain that his body was in at the moment, but then he'd only focus on the pain his heart was in. He sighed and pursed his lips together, why did things seem to be going down hill now?

He barely noticed when a plate of food was set in front of him but he looked up and blinked at Eric, had he really been zoning out that long? He sighed and started eating, it was hard with only one hand, and his ribs hurt when he breathed and swallowed.

"Envy..." Eric started and he looked up at his father who sighed, "I...I don't want to pry, but please, tell me what happened, I hate worrying about you like this," he said sounding pained and Envy frowned, he looked down at his plate and suddenly lost his appetite.

"I..." he started and swallowed a few times and shook his head just as a sob burst past his lips, he shook his head. "Please...don't make me tell you," he begged and Eric's eyes widened watching as a tear fell from the dark eyes and landed on the table.

"Fine..." He said weakly, "Fine I won't ask again," he sighed and then hardened his resolve, "But I expect you to tell me when you're ready," he said and Envy nodded, knowing he'd never be ready to tell his father he'd turned him into a violent drunk.

"Alright," he said quietly and then continued with his meal, or tried to, he couldn't swallow very well, he stared at the table top.

Why did he always hurt the ones he loved?


	14. Chapter 14

I'd like to address a review I got but couldn't answer. 

Assena: It's a psychological thing, Eric doesn't know what's going on because the actual scenario is not something he would ever think on his own, he loves his son and could never think of consciously hurting him. So that's how and why Eric doesn't know, but he is suspicious but still doesn't think it's himself.

I don't know if you guys deserve this...I think you guys need to make it up to me, with REVIEWS.

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 14

Envy sighed he was so bored, Eric was at work and had told him to stay home so he could heal, but he was bored, he'd watched practically all of their movies and played all of his video games and beaten several of them twice. But in truth he wasn't really bored, he was lonely, he missed Ed. He frowned and looked at the clock it was about three in the afternoon, Hohenheim would be at work leaving Al and Ed home alone, he bet they were wondering where he was. But then suddenly he remembered today was Christmas Eve, he had to get Ed something. But he wasn't quite sure what, well he would go over and ask! He beamed at his idea. He really wanted to see Ed so he would.

He took off the sling and moved his hand delicately, it was still wrapped but it didn't hurt, probably because he was on some heavy duty pain medication. His ribs didn't hurt either, so that was a plus. He also removed the bandages in plain sight and then went to the bathroom, he had some make up left over from his 'dark days', as he and Eric called them, the months directly after his mothers death when he wore nothing but black and wore dark and disturbing make up, some of it was cover up so he could co over the scratch and the bruises. He nodded at himself in the mirror, satisfied, you could barely see anything unless you were looking. Then he went to go get dressed some jeans and a long sleeve with a t-shirt with Mozart's silhouette on the front over top, then put on some gloves a hat and his coat and then was out of his house walking to Ed's. It wasn't too far of a walk but it still took a little while, especially in the snow, so by the time he arrived his cheeks were pink and he was shivering.

"Coming!" Someone, Al by the sounds of it, called after he rang the doorbell, "May I help- Envy!" he smiled brightly at their visitor, "How are you, come in!" he stepped aside and Envy smiled back, he'd missed Al, he was good kid.

"Hey Al," he said taking off his winter clothes and hung them up, "I'm good, how are you?" he asked back and Al shrugged.

"Not too bad, Ed has been whining, we know he misses you, even though he won't admit it," he said smirking just slightly, Envy grinned, that's what he liked to hear.

"Oh well, guess I have to take care of that," he chuckled already halfway up the stairs,he knocked on Ed's door at the top of the stairs and opened it when he was granted entrance.

"Hey there sexy," he said grinning wickedly at his boyfriend who was staring at a book, but looked up when Envy spoke.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were Al for a second, I would have flipped shit if he'd said that," he said relieved and Envy laughed and closed the door behind himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I too would have flipped some serious shit, had your brother said that." Envy chuckled and walked over to the bed, Ed scooted over to make room for him.

"I'm glad to hear it, Shakespeare," Ed shivered and Envy laughed and made himself comfortable on the bed wrapping an arm around Ed's neck and shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, Ed smiled at the kiss and returned it, luckily for Envy on his uninjured side.

"Much better, but Al still won't let me up," He sighed in exasperation, "He acts like I'm on my deathbed, I'm fine though, but anyway, how are you? You were gone for a while," he said and looked like he was trying not to look upset about it. Envy smiled, glad to know he was missed he squeezed Ed's shoulder gently.

"I'm fine, just had some stuff to take care of, and I missed you too," he smirked when Ed scowled, but he didn't seem to be too concerned and instead kissed the older boy on the lips. Envy kissed him back, with a soft longing, they had both missed the other and the contact. They hadn't had the chance to make-out in weeks, and their bodies knew it.

Envy's lips trailed down from Ed's mouth to his neck finding a place to suck, his arm moved to his waist, holding him close, but gently so as not to hurt him.

"Envy..." he breathed, his own hands came around and grasped onto the older boy's shirt, he groaned from the lips on his skin.

Envy pulled Ed's shirt down and licked along his collarbone, kissing it and sucking it along his way back up to Ed's chin.

"Envy...I..." he gasped, and clutched more tightly at the older boy's shirt, "Please...I've missed you so much..." he begged pressing his face into the boy's shoulder, "I want to go all the way with you," he whispered.

Envy stopped and then sat up to look at Ed in the eyes, drinking in his expression. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, "You're hurt, it might be uncomfortable," he said, frowning in worry, "I don't want to hurt you more," he said, pursing his lips, but Ed nodded.

"I feel a lot better, please?" he asked and Envy stared in his eyes before nodding and then pushing forward to take the blond's lips.

"Alright, but we need something like lube, or lotion so it doesn't hurt you," he said and Ed smiled, pink brushing his cheeks.

"I have some lotion in the bathroom, for my shoulder and thigh, the skin gets irritated easily," he explained. Envy nodded and then got off the bed and went to the bathroom, he tried not to make a noise, it almost felt like they were being naughty, which they kind of were, Al was still in the house.

He came back in the room and closed the door quietly, then he crawled back on the bed and kissed Ed again, pushing him down onto the pillows, setting the lotion aside for when they needed it.

Ed wrapped his arms around the brunette and moaned into the kiss, gasping and making small pleased noises as Envy worked his way down, he took off Ed's shirt and then dragged his fingers over Ed's chest, mindful of the bandage on his hand.

Ed moved into the caresses and moaned, then tugged at Envy's shirt, Envy took his lips again and only took off the top layer, he still had bruises on his chest, and his ribs were bruised too, and they still looked bad. Ed grumbled about it and he chuckled, then took a nipple in his mouth, Ed gasped and mewled softly.

"E-Envy..." he mewled again and Envy dragged his fingers down his sides, making him arch, he was careful around his ribs though, since Ed had gotten his hurt badly.

"Yes, Edward?" he purred and Ed groaned as Envy's tongue and teeth played with his nipple, "Is there something you wanted?" he asked.

"I...yes...I..." he moaned as Envy's lips trailed lower and his tongue teased his naval, dipping in the belly button and then swirling around it. Envy chuckled as Ed grew less and less coherent, then he tugged the younger male's pants and underwear off and hummed appreciatively at his member.

"Good things do come in small packages don't they?" he asked and Ed's protest was cut off by a mouth over the head of his member.

"Shit!" he cried loudly and then slammed his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his moans as Envy played with him. Envy sucked and nipped and teased, until Ed grabbed a handful of his hair.

"I'm...going...please I need you," he begged his voice rough and husky, Envy let up and then took off his own pants and underwear, then grabbed the lotion and put it on his fingers making sure they were thoroughly coated. He spread Ed's legs and put one at his entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," he whispered, his own voice husky, Ed nodded and Envy pushed in one finger, Ed closed his eyes, but not in pain. It was just an odd feeling, strange and uncomfortable. Envy moved his finger around a bit before adding the second, scissoring and curling them trying to find a spot inside Ed he knew would make him feel good. He knew he found it when Ed cried out and slammed a hand over his mouth. They both waited and listened for Al, but all they heard was the TV, a _loud_ TV, Envy smirked. Smart boy. He curled his fingers again and pressed them against Ed's sweet spot, he cried out and moaned.

"P-please, now...now!" he begged looking at Envy, wanting him, Envy nodded and then pulled his fingers out and then put lotion on his own member which he'd been ignoring and was already painfully hard, watching Ed beg and moan had almost pushed him over the edge.

"Tell me if it hurts," he repeated and Ed whined, he put his hands on Ed's thighs and spread them a part more, then slowly pressed the tip of his member in, waiting for Ed to relax after his initial gasp. It took a moment but eventually he was able to push in more, and repeat the process until he was fully seated inside Ed, he was panting and sweating, trying to keep control and not slam into his boyfriend repeatedly.

"Ed?" he asked, strained, looking at his face which was pinched slightly, he was breathing hard.

"M-move," he demanded and Envy did as told, pulling back out and then pushing back in slowly, Ed groaned quietly, "More," he breathed and Envy did so, changing his angle slightly every time until he found the one that would make the blond gasp and cry out again.

"Aaah!" Ed nearly screamed and Envy smirked, he found it, he pulled back and then pushed back in at the same angle.

"Shit, shit, Envy...more!" he cried and Envy did so, moving faster, leaning over him and placing his hands on the bed for better leverage.

He grunted and moaned along with the blond, clenching his eyes closed as he started to feel pain in his ribs and hand, his painkillers were wearing off.

"Ed...fuck...oh Ed," he moaned, their hips moving in tandem now, meeting each other's thrust for thrust.

"Shiiit!" Ed called and he bucked up, spilling all over himself, and clenching around Envy so he came as well, crying out loudly, his arms going weak so he fell on his elbows but was able to catch himself before he fell on Ed.

"Shit, Ed..." he moaned and then pulled out, and then flopped on the bed next to his boyfriend, now lover.

Ed shuddered for a moment, Envy watching him in his own pleasure, and then Ed turned and wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I love you," he whispered and Envy smiled and returned the embrace smiling gently.

"I love you too," he relied kissing the sweaty forehead in front of him, Ed looked up at him for as long as he could before falling asleep, he was still hurt after all, Envy stared back and then he delicately tugged off his shirt, it was all sweaty then he grabbed the blankets and pulled them over the both of them, snuggling close and happy. The only thing to be heard was a too loud TV and gentle snoring.

He was awoken by Al a little while later shaking his shoulder and trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Your dad is here to pick you up," he whispered, Envy groaned and held onto Ed tighter.

"Tell him to come back tomorrow," he grumbled and there was a grunt of agreement from Ed who had his face buried in Envy's neck.

Al grinned at the two of them, "He said that if you don't come down on your own he'll drag you down on your own, clothes or no," he said and then Envy opened his eyes and looked at the boy.

"He was wearing his shit-eating grin, wasn't he?" he asked and Al nodded now smiling in amusement.

"Great," he grumbled, but wasn't really surprised his dad knew without even talking to him, he had a sixth sense about these things. "Fine tell him I'll be down in a minute," he sighed, Al nodded and left the room.

"Nooo," Ed whined clinging onto him tighter, "I dun wan you to go," he said sleepily, Envy chuckled and kissed him on the top of the head.

"I know, but you heard Al, and I don't doubt my dad, he will drag me out naked." he said and then something must have occurred to Ed.

"Wait...does that mean...he can't _know_!" He gasped and Envy shrugged as best he could laying down.

"Probably, he's weird like that," he said and then watched as all of Ed went pink, he laughed, but Ed looked up at him fearfully.

"You don't think he'll tell my dad do you?" he asked and Envy frowned.

"Um, I thought your dad was cool with you having a boyfriend? If he can't deal with the fact that you actually do stuff with me, I think you need to have a talk with him." he said and Ed looked at him still worried, then Envy traced his face gently with a finger.

"Don't worry about it," He said softly, and Ed's expression melted and he sighed closing his eyes, Envy leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, I'll see you later," he said softly and Ed nodded.

"I love you too, and I'd better," he said and Envy laughed then kissed him again.

"You will don't worry." he grinned and then slowly got out of bed, he really didn't want to move because he was afraid of flinching, his meds had completely worn off and he was now in great pain once more, he thought he'd done a damn good job so far of not letting on.

He stood and bent down to grab his clothes, but Ed was still watching him and despite it being dark in the room he could still see well enough to notice the bruises.

"What happened?" he asked sounding worried and Envy stood, pants in hand.

"Hm?" he asked and Ed pointed to the bruises, "Oh I just fell down again, no worries," he smiled but Ed frowned.

"That looks worse than just falling down and- what happened to your hand?" he asked sitting up and making a grab for it, but Envy stepped back, and quickly put his pants and long sleeve shirt on.

"I'm fine, really, go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow probably," he said and then made for the door.

"Envy!" Ed cried and Envy turned around and smiled.

"Really Ed, I'm fine, you really don't have to worry about it, I'm just a klutz," he reassured but Ed's frown didn't waver.

"I love you," Envy said and blew him a kiss then smiled once more and then closed the door, Ed's frown finally changed into a worried scowl, Envy never told him anything...why?

"I love you too," he whispered looking down at his hands before sighing and falling back on his pillows, Envy had better be okay, otherwise, he'd kick his ass.

Okay you have your smut, NOW GIVE ME A REVIEW! D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I would like to make one thing VERY CLEAR. I do not, nor will I EVER, write for the sole purpose of receiving reviews. I ask for reviews, I demand them from you really, because I want to know what you think of my writing. I want feedback, did I make you cry? Did I make you hate me with that cliffhanger? Was I too fast when bringing something to fruition? ANYTHING I want to know if I'm doing my job right. Please don't think I'm a review whore because I like knowing what people think of my writing, I love to write, I love to share my writing, that is why I write, and I ask for reviews to know whether or not I do it well. Thank you that is all.  
>Carry on.<p>

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 15

Envy was quarantined to his bedroom and forced to stay in bed after his little escapade, despite there being nothing wrong with his legs, but Eric wouldn't let him leave the house or his room, only for the use of the bathroom. Envy told him repeatedly he was acting like an old lady.

Envy had called Ed and told him he wouldn't be around for awhile, needing to spend time with his father and all. Ed understood, and said he'd see him again after the holiday, Envy promised the same thing. They also talked about the trial, Edward's father had pressed charges on the boys who had roughed Ed up, lucky for them Ed had a good enough memory to look them up in the yearbook and find out their names. The trial was scheduled for the week before school started again, it was somewhat of a downer to go to court during the holidays but Eric was sure they'd win, Envy was going to put in a testimony as well so chances were very good. However they didn't bring up their unfinished conversation from before even though Ed wanted too, but he had a feeling it would turn into a fight if he kept pushing and he didn't want that, so instead they just focused on the trial.

He hoped he would be in better condition by then, he looked at his hand and sighed, it was no longer in a sling, but still hurt a lot. They'd returned to the doctors to have it looked at more closely and they said he was in no danger of losing any mobility after a full recovery, which had been a great relief since it was his left hand and was needed for playing his violin and all of the other string instruments. Envy didn't know what he would do if he could no longer play the violin, it was the thing he enjoyed doing most of all, as well as his future.

He sighed and then called for Eric, he was thirsty, if the man wanted him to stay in bed, the least he could do was get him something to drink. But his dad didn't come, he sighed, he assumed he couldn't hear him, Eric liked to play music just as loud as he did. He got up out of bed and heard a few pops and crackles, he was getting lazy. He grumbled about overprotective adults and stomped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, he put it to his lips and then noticed something.

The house was quiet, he frowned, called for Eric again and then shrugged, he must have been out of the house, he looked at the calender, it was the 25th Christmas Day, Envy frowned again. That was strange. It was 7 am on Christmas Day and he was home alone? That was really odd, but chances were Eric was out getting some food, they never cooked on Christmas, though they didn't really celebrate the holiday, they acknowledged it.

He wondered what Ed did on Christmas, he hummed a Christmas song under his breath as he filled his glass again and took a few sips. He had been too engrossed in his thoughts to notice he wasn't alone anymore. He turned from the low growl that sliced through the silence of the house.

"You were supposed to stay in bed," Eric growled, Envy turned around to look at him in confusion, why was he angry? And then he noticed the glassy quality of his eyes, and could smell the alcohol, his eyes widened. He'd been drinking this early in the morning? No, he must have started late last night while he'd been sleeping.

"D-dad," He gasped a bit backing up against the counter, "I-I was thirsty," he said, and the man grunted.

"You were supposed to stay in your room," he said taking a step forward, Envy tried to blend in with the counter, this didn't seem as bad as last time, he'd probably only throw him around like normal and then back off.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll go back," he said trying to keep the tremor out of his voice, Eric grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him.

"You're so selfish," he hissed, "Selfish and spoiled," he shook him a few more times, Envy whined a bit.

"I know, I know," he clenched his eyes closed, he'd done this dozens of times, he knew the drill, if he agreed with it all he wouldn't get as hurt, outwardly anyhow.

"I'm so sick of you, you should just disappear!" the man shouted and Envy's eyes opened in shock, he'd never said that before, it hurt. It hurt so much, he didn't want him any more? Was it too painful, was he too much of a reminder? He sobbed and was shaken again.

"What are you crying for? Huh? Why don't you just die! DIE!" he screamed and threw his son to the side into the counter.

Envy's head made contact with the counter top, hard. He instantly slumped to the floor losing consciousness, his limbs splayed out on the white tile. He didn't move again, the man snorted and left him laying there.

He walked to the living room and collapsed on the couch, it wasn't long before he fell into an alcohol induced slumber.

All the while, Envy was on the kitchen floor, unmoving.

Eric awoke a few hours later and groaned, why did his head hurt so much? He'd only had a few drinks last night, but it had been on an empty stomach, that may have explained his hangover. He looked at the clock on the movie player, it was 11 o'clock. Lunch sounded like a good thing, he wondered what Envy wanted to eat, that boy could eat a whole cow if he tried. He chuckled to himself at the thought of his son, he'd grown up so much since they'd first met. He'd been no older than five years old when she'd brought him along on one of their dates, he'd hid behind her legs shyly, waving a bit before shoving his face in the folds of her skirt. He'd liked him at once, and they'd become very close over the years, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost him.

He sighed and shook his head, no point in getting lost in his memories, speaking of, what were these blurs in the back of his mind that kept swinging in front of his inner eye? He frowned and made his way to the kitchen, why couldn't he remember?

The moment he stepped into the kitchen he stopped in his tracks, Envy was laying next the counter not moving a muscle.

"Envy!" he rushed forward and nearly fell to his knees next to his son, he rolled him over and shook him gently.

"Come on wake up, Envy!" he cried and then noticed there was a large bruise on the side of his face, like it'd made contact with something large, like the counter top.

Suddenly flashes of last night surfaced to his mind, and he froze, he'd done this? He'd hurt his son, he'd told him to die? How? How could this have happened? And then he remembered he'd had several glasses of hard liquor last night.

"Oh god," he couldn't believe it. Things made so much sense now, _he'd _been the one doing this to him all these years, Envy had been so scared to reveal it, but why?

If he'd told him the truth, then he could have stopped this, stopped abusing his son, he hadn't even known he'd been doing this to him.

"Envy!" he cried out again, grabbing the young man who was still limp, "Why didn't you tell me, you stupid brat?" he held him in his arms. "Wake up...please wake up I can't lose you too!" he begged, holding the boy to his chest, a single tear fell down his face and landed on Envy's cheek he watched it for a moment before he started to sob.

Eventually he'd gotten enough control back to call an ambulance since he knew he couldn't take the boy to the emergency room himself.

Once in the hospital, after checking him over, it was deduced Envy had gotten a concussion, and if he didn't wake in a few hours, it meant he was in a coma.

The wait was excruciating, and by the time it was ten o'clock that night, it was confirmed Envy wasn't waking up, it was terrible for Eric, he was totally lost. He refused to leave the boy's side no matter how many times they tried to throw him out, it wasn't until several days later that he remembered he wasn't the only one who cared for his son.

He had to leave to use the phone, he looked back at the boy laying on the hospital bed, the beeps of the machines he was attached to the only sound in the room, he looked so small and so weak. Pain laced across the man's face, he couldn't believe he'd put his son in that condition. He turned and went to the phone picking it up and dialing the number he'd had to call it so many times when Envy was there he had it memorized.

"Elric residence," a friendly voice said on the other line after only two rings, Eric cleared his throat he hadn't used his voice too much in the past several days.

"Is this Ed?" he asked his voice croaky, the voice on the other end hummed.

"No this is his brother Al, may I ask who's calling?" he inquired.

"This is Eric," he said and there was a pause, "Envy's dad," he said quietly and Al made a sound of recognition.

"Oh! Hi!" he said and then must have figured there was something up if Envy wasn't there but Eric was calling, "Is everything okay?" he asked and Eric closed his eyes.

"No, no it's not, Envy is in the hospital," he said and Al gasped and then turned to someone else and spoke, he must have been sharing the news.

"What happened?" a new voice demanded, Eric knew it had to be Ed.

"I don't want to say over the phone," he said and then told him which room they were in at the hospital, Ed said they'd be there soon. Eric hung up the phone and went back to the room, half hoping and half dreading Envy would be awake.

It certainty didn't take Ed long to get there, he came along with his father, Al had stayed home for some reason or another Eric really couldn't be bothered to remember, he had other things on his mind.

"What happened?" Ed demanded once again, the moment he entered the room and took in Envy laying on the bed. Eric put his face in his hands, and his elbows on his knees.

"I slammed his face against the counter," He said quietly and he knew the other two males had turned to look at him in confusion, "I don't remember much, but I do remember that," he whispered and then looked at his son with so much pain on his face, Ed was surprised he hadn't been eaten away by guilt yet.

"I had no idea it was happening...why didn't he _say_ anything?" he murmured to himself staring at the boy on the bad sadly. Ed stared at the two of them and started making connections in his head, things finally starting to add up, all the bruises and the lame excuses, it made so much sense now.

"Because he likes to take all the blame," Ed said, and Eric looked up wide eyed, "I'm not positive as to what's going on but it wouldn't surprise me in the least if Envy blamed himself for something and felt by not telling you, and getting beaten, he was paying for it," he said sitting on the other side of the bed in a vacant chair.

Eric gazed at him like he'd never seen the blond before him clearly before, "Did he tell you that?" he asked in a hushed voice, and Ed shook his head and smiled a bit wryly.

"I noticed it after I was beat up, and then made the connection with the whole Heather thing," he shrugged, "I think it's a part of his personality," he said and looked down at the other teen, smiling fondly but a little sadly, before looking grim, he took his hand and then looked at Eric.

"How long have you been here?" he asked and the older man shrugged, mumbling something under his breath, reminding Ed of Envy, he rolled his eyes.

"Take him, Pops," he said and the older blond chuckled and came over to Eric and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you look terrible, Ed can watch over him for now," Hohenheim said, Eric looked like he was about to protest, but must have realized how tired he was, so left with one more pained glance at his son and a sigh.

Ed stared at the form of his prone boyfriend, listening to the machines that were keeping him alive.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, "I could have helped you, you fool." he said before he squeezed his eyes closed and willed away his tears. He was used to that by now, even though right about now crying would be very appropriate, Ed still had to be strong. For Envy he would be strong.


	16. Chapter 16

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 16

It hurt, his whole head felt like it was throbbing, but it was lessening more and more as he rose to the surface, and with one final throb he broke through, he opened his eyes with a sharp intake of breath, why was it so bright? His room was never this bright, he opened and closed his eyes a few times, taking in the white ceiling, and then the white walls. He furrowed his brow, it kind of hurt to look, he raised a hand to rub his face, noticing a white hospital wrist band around his wrist as he did so. He was in the hospital, he should have figured that.

And then he remembered what had last happened, Eric had slammed his face into the counter, he must have been passed out for a while if he was in the hospital, long enough for the man to notice, and worry. He sighed, he had been hoping to avoid that.

"Envy," someone breathed, he heard the shuffle of paper and before he could turn to look he was pulled into an embrace, it was familiar and strong.

"E-Eric," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed, and a bit out of breath, but he patted the man's back anyway.

"God you had me so worried!" the man choked, looking and sounding very drained, Envy took in his drab state and the fact that he had paperwork spread out on a table.

"Did you get an emergency case?" he asked, Eric was still on vacation, there was no need for him to have paperwork here. But Eric frowned and then looked at him slightly pained.

"No, ah...Envy, you've been unconscious for almost three weeks," he said and slowly Envy's eyes widened in shock, three weeks? Three _weeks_? Not hours or days, but _weeks_? How could that be possible? He gaped at his father, almost sure the man had to be joking.

"But, that means school started again, and the trial!" he said sitting up fast, but had to stop since the sudden movement made him dizzy and Eric smiled at him reassuringly, pushing him back down gently, patting his head as if he were made of glass, and also three years old.

"Your teachers are aware, and don't worry, the trail went well, we won with flying colors," he said and Envy nodded slowly, that was good to hear, but he'd wanted to be there...for Ed.

"Um..." he started and Eric smiled, obviously already knowing, he pat the boy's head again.

"Ed will be here after school, he's come by everyday to see if you were awake, and after school started, brought something new from your classmates every day," he chuckled and gestured towards a small table that had been put against the wall, it had flowers and cards and what looked like candy.

"Wow," he said surprised, what were the odds being in the hospital for so long would get him loot?

"Envy..." Eric started, sounding wary and guilty and desperate, but just then the doctor walked in and took in the fact that his patient was finally awake.

"Ah! You're awake," he smiled, "I just need to do a few tests while I'm in here," he said and then walked forward.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked, as he started poking Envy's face, he twitched slightly, but answered the question still.

"Envy Alighieri," he said trying not to sound too irritated, the doctor nodded and then pulled out a light.

"Can you follow the light?" he asked and Envy gave him a look and really couldn't help himself.

"Well sure I _can_, but I won't, if you need me to though, you should have just asked," he said and he saw Eric roll his eyes, and shake his head. The doctor gave him a look before sighing.

"I'm going to assume that's normal for you," he said and turned to Eric who nodded, Envy was never cooperable when it came to doctors, Eric had a feeling it had to do with the fact that the doctor who told him his mother was dead didn't do it in a very professional manner.

"Right well, I still need you to follow the light," he said and Envy did, albeit with a roll of his eyes every chance he could. The doctor performed several more test trying to avoid getting more sarcasm, Envy was relieved once he left, but was still mumbling about him under his breath as he exited the door.

"Envy," Eric said catching his attention, the teen looked up and blinked, looking a bit confused, Eric had to stop himself from laughing, he looked like a little kid when he did that.

"Envy we need to talk," he said and Envy, being familiar with those words immediately closed up, his eyes guarded.

"About what?" he asked slowly, and Eric ran a hand through his hair then sat on the edge of the bed, and looked straight at his son.

"About _this_," he gestured to Envy's state, and at the situation in general, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this go on for so long? Why didn't you try to protect yourself?" his voice rose with each question and Envy looked down, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"I couldn't," he whispered, "I couldn't do it, it just wasn't fair, and I couldn't do it," he said, turning his face away, and Eric frowned.

"_What_ wasn't fair?" he asked and Envy bit his lip, he shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to mention it even.

"It wasn't fair to you," Envy said, and Eric frowned still having no idea what his son was talking about.

"No Envy, what isn't fair is not telling me these things, god do you know how bad I feel, all this time, I remember every single time now, you were all bruised and wouldn't tell me why and now I find out it was me the whole time?" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Why didn't you tell me? You could have prevented it, I could have gotten help, goddammit Envy! Why did you make yourself go through that?" He cried, Envy's hands gripped the sheets of the hospital bed and he refused to look up, instead staring at his legs.

"I deserved it," he whispered, "I deserved every punch you threw at me and every harsh word, I knew that, so I didn't stop you." he said and didn't look up, but knew his father was staring at him, he could hear his mouth opening and closing. He was staring at him stunned with nothing to say to that, if he'd been expecting anything it certainly hadn't been that.

"Envy..." he muttered but then the door was flung open and Ed rushed in he looked positively delighted to see his boyfriend awake.

"Envy!" he flung himself at the bed, and grabbed Envy's uninjured hand, his left one still had a bandage on it but was mostly healed.

"Ed," he said smiling at him, glad to see him too, then Ed seemed to notice the tension.

"I can come back later," he said starting to get up, but Eric shook his head and smiled at them as he stood.

"No it's fine, I need some coffee anyway," he said and then left, Envy biting his lip as he watched the man leave.

"Is everything okay Envy?" Ed asked and Envy sighed, looking back down and squeezing Ed's hand.

"Yeah everything is fine," he said and looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, who stared at him and then narrowed his eyes frowning.

"You're lying," he said firmly and Envy's eyes widened, he was about to protest but Ed held his hand up.

"I think I get, it you want to protect your dad and stuff, you probably have some deranged reason why you didn't report it as well." He sighed and his face softened, his lips pursed in distress. "You don't understand how much you're loved do you?" he asked and Envy's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't know what Ed had meant by that.

"But I...it's my fault..." he muttered and Ed shook his head, frowning, he didn't know what Envy meant.

"Everything, it's always my fault, like when you got roughed up, it wouldn't have happened if Heather hadn't come looking for me," he said and Ed opened his mouth looking almost amused but Envy didn't notice and kept talking.

"When I was eleven I got really sick during Christmas break..."

_The room was covered in toys and the likes, but mostly there were music books and instruments, and in the middle against a wall was a bed, twin sized with a blue comforter, and in the bed lay a small boy, he was staring down at a book his eyes moving across the page quickly, though technically it wasn't a book, it was a music score. _

_His bedroom door opened and in walked a beautiful woman with long hair in elegant curls, her eyes were warm and friendly, she saw her son sitting up in bed and chuckled lightly._

"_You, are supposed to be sleeping," she told him and he looked up wide eyed, not even hearing her come in, instead he had been listening to the music in his head._

"_But Mooom I was just getting to the good part," he whined and the woman laughed then came over and put her hand on his fore head, shaking her head still somewhat amused but, she sighed._

"_You still have a little bit of a fever honey, you really need to rest," she said, the boy pouted so she pinched his nose and he stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same and there was a deeper chuckle from the door._

"_Wow you two, are we having a contest of maturity?" they both turned and stuck their tongues out in unison to the man in the door, he laughed harder and walked in._

"_Well we all know who'd lose, Eric," the woman said fluttering her eyelashes at him, he made a mockingly offended face at her and she laughed, he kissed her cheek and then pat the boy on the head._

"_Hey there kiddo, how you feeling?" he asked and the boy shrugged and then started coughing it was deep and made his small shoulders quake, both parents frowned in worry._

"_Envy, you need to rest, then you can read your music, okay?" the boy's mother said and he sighed, knowing he had no chance with both of them in the room._

"_Okay, I will but I want ice cream!" he said beaming and both of the adults laughed, Eric noogied the short black hair gently._

"_Why am I not surprised? Such a demanding little twerp," he said and Envy stuck his tongue out at him._

"_At least I'm not a big demanding baby," he said smiling at his father, who gaped a bit before he poked the boy in the sides._

"_Oh you are going to get it boy, call me a big baby will you?" he said tickling him, the young boy couldn't help but giggle and squeak from it, but it only brought on more coughs and the older man was forced to stop, then he rested his hand on the boy's head._

"_Get some rest kid, then mom will have your ice cream for you when you wake up okay?" he said and the boy nodded suddenly very tired he lay and down the music score fell to the ground._

"_Night mom, night dad," he mumbled tiredly, the woman smiled then bent down and kissed his head._

"_Night sweetheart, we love you," she whispered, he wrapped his arms around her neck for a small hug._

"_Love you too..." he returned and then fell asleep under the loving eyes of his parents who left the room to go talk quietly together._

_The rest is second hand, told to him by his father, they'd discussed the snow and how it was falling very heavily now and they could get ice cream later, and he could have hot chocolate instead, it would be better for him anyhow, but his mother was adamant choosing to spoil her boy in his moment of sickness, she had gone out...and never come back._

"_Envy, come on kiddo, wake up we've got to go," an urgent and worried sounding voice said above the sleeping child as a hand gently shook him._

"_Daddy...?" he mumbled he always went back to calling his dad, daddy, when he was tired but it was starting to make it's permanent change._

"_We have to go," the man said letting him go, then grabbed something, a jacket as Envy found out moments later as it was put on him. And then he was picked up, though he was getting pretty big for his dad to lift him, he still wrapped his arms around the man's neck._

_He was more awake by the time he was in the car and buckled he stared at the snow, it was falling but not too hard._

"_Dad, where are we going?" he asked as the man slid into the driver's seat he had a very grim look on his face._

"_The hospital, mom got into an accident," he said stiffly and the boy stared at him, he was kidding right? By the sound of his voice it was no joke, he bit his lip and looked straight ahead in worry, his mom was going to be okay, there was nothing that would hurt that woman._

_His worry was starting to affect his sickness, his coughing was getting worse due to his anxiety by the time they made it to the hospital he was clutching at his chest and gasping for breath, his dad took his hand somehow knowing how worried he was, since he was just as worried, if not more so._

"_I'm sure it'll be okay," he said and Envy nodded then coughed some more. They got to the hospital and got out of the car, Eric had to carry the child since he wasn't wearing shoes._

_They got to the counter and Eric asked for the woman, but the woman behind the desk said she hadn't heard, they would have to wait for news in the waiting room._

_They were in the waiting room for hours, Eric had fallen into a restless sleep, he was frowning in worry. Envy was laying on a chair resting his head on the man's lap, a hand was on his shoulder in comfort. Envy was too worried to try and sleep, instead he stared around the waiting room people came and went right now there was woman reading a magazine and an old man with a cane._

_He watched as a man walked out of the ICU and went to the receptionist, then the woman pointed at them, he walked over and looked down at some files._

"_Are you the family members of Dante Alighieri?" he asked and Envy sat up, rubbing his eyes and nodded._

"_She's my mom," he said and the man grunted, looking back down at the file._

"_Was," he corrected and the boys eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_What?" he asked and then man sighed in what sounded like irritation._

"_She _was _your mother, she's dead now. Any more questions?" he asked and Envy stared up at him in shocked disbelief. _

"_W-what? But she's my mommy! She can't be g-gone!" he said his voice raising, close to a wail, both the woman and elderly man looked over._

"_Yes she can you brat, I wouldn't be surprised if she was happy to, just to get away from you." he snapped and the child's eyes widened in hurt._

"_M-mommy..." he sniffled and then wailed, he didn't see as his father rose beside him the woman had come over and taken him in her arms and started to hush him, rocking him back and forth. Eric had been awakened by the removal of heat from his lap but had been in a daze until the doctor had spoken those last words._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled at the man he grabbed the front of the doctor's coat, "He's only a child, you have no right to treat him that way! You have no right to treat anyone that way!" he snarled and shook the man who was surprised at first but freed himself._

"_You have no right to touch me, you'll be hearing from my lawyers," he snapped and turned away. Eric had to reign in his temper._

"_Good luck," he snorted and then looked down at his son who was bawling into a strange woman's chest, wailing for his mother. Eric went down on his knees and took the boy from her and held him to his body, the boy clung to him crying harder._

"_Daddy! Daddy he's lying! M-Mommy she can't be gone! Mommy! MOMMY!" he cried and the man felt his own tears fall into the boy's hair as he buried his face into it. _

_This had been a very bad Christmas indeed. _


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter, probably last story I'll be posting for a while, I feel a little dejected by the feed back, and lack thereof.  
>I would have posted sooner but I had finals, tough business, then I thought I'd lost all of my stories, luckily I have them all on back up drives. So here you go, the stunning conclusion of Envy and Ed's love story. (In case you couldn't tell I was being slightly sarcastic. ;P)<p>

Trouble in D Minor

Chapter 17

"I see...I'm so sorry Envy, that must have been-" Ed started but was cut off by a shake of his boyfriend's head.

"That's not all, we found out a few days later, Mom was pregnant," he said looking down at the hospital sheets, "I not only killed my mother, but also my baby sibling...over...ice cream." he said bitterly as tears started to fall, his face was scrunched up from the pain of the memory that was nearly eight years old.

"That's not true," Ed said as he stood and embraced the older boy, wrapping his arms around the shaking frame, "That doctor, he told you, you did it, but you weren't there in the car with her, you didn't make the snow fall, you weren't the person driving the car that hit her, you aren't to blame." he said but Envy shook his head and tried to reel in his sobs.

"Yes I am! I killed them both! It doesn't matter, it wouldn't have happened if not for me, I never should have existed!" he said and Ed frowned then stepped back and let his hand fly.

The smack resounded in the room, loud and seemed weighty and hard but really was sharp and quick. Envy stopped blubbering immediately too shocked to continue and sat staring straight ahead.

"That's enough, you're being melodramatic," Ed said, sounding cold, "If that's what you think, then we're done. I won't be with someone who thinks of himself like that, who thinks that he's at fault for things that have no one to blame. I want someone who is strong and confidant,I want someone who knows what he wants in the world and doesn't let things from the past get the best of him. Once you get that you can call me. Goodbye Envy." he said and then before Envy could say another word, he was out the door, slamming it closed.

Envy stared at the door and then fell back onto the pillows, Ed had...Ed had dumped him? Dumped as in broken it off, no more kissing in the practice rooms? No more weekends at each other's houses and almost getting caught by their family, no more laughs, no more whispered 'I love you's..?

He hadn't realized it but he'd started to breath light and quick, turning it into hyperventilation, he was shaking badly. The reading for his heart monitor was going up, the beeps were coming faster. He didn't see as a nurse came in in response to his accelerated heart rate, and then in came Eric looking twice as worried as before.

He could hear their voices calling out to him but it felt like he was under water, the words were unclear and muffled.

"Envy! Snap out of it," Eric called and then grabbed him by the shoulders, he shook him gently, "Come on, it's okay," he called, but Envy was still under water.

"He's in shock," the nurse said and Eric looked more worried and then grabbed his son's face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Envy! You are fine! Calm down!" he demanded and the firm fingers on his chin allowed Envy to focus on them before surfacing, making him gasp. His eyes watered and tears streamed down his face.

"H-he b-broke up...h-he broke u-up with m-me!" he wailed and Eric frowned, he'd seen Ed come out of the room looking pained and kind of broken himself, like he was close to tears, and Al seemed to have notice because he rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug, but the shorter boy shook his head and pushed his brother away and started walking down the hall, not looking back.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm sure he had his reasons, it's okay," Eric hushed hugging the distraught boy close, Envy clenched onto his his father burying his face in his chest and wailed at the top of his lungs. He was alone again.

Eric hushed him rocking him until the boy quieted, he wasn't sure why Ed had broken up with Envy, and by the looks of it, he hadn't really wanted to. He was confused, but he would worry about it later, right now they had more important things to worry about. He was sure now, that they both had some problems to work out, they probably needed a professional too.

"D-Dad...?" Envy's voice cracked, and Eric looked down at him, he was sitting on the bed now, still holding his son.

"What is it?" he asked resting his hand on the long black hair, petting it gently. Envy bit his lip, and looked away, his eyes were still red.

"I...I think something is wrong with me..." he whispered, and Eric pursed his lips and then pulled his son closer, holding him tightly.

"I think something is wrong with me too," he whispered back, and he felt Envy nod slowly, unsure of how to reply so just held onto his father tighter.

Things were going to be rough, but he thought, perhaps they could get over it, they weren't really alone, even though it felt that way, they still had each other.

Ed hated school, it was nothing but a waste of time, but he went to class, he was still going to graduate early, if for no other reason than to just leave. He was miserable here.

However as it turned out, the father of one of the boys who had beat him up had been his dad's old boss, who unlike his son had no problem with gay people as long as they weren't 'gay' right in front of him. Still biased, but a step in the right direction. But the man had spoken to Hohenheim after the trial and had offered him his job back, apparently without his insight things had not been going well for the past several years. The man who had taken over for them had nearly put them in debt with his reckless abandon with the research funds.

So now, Ed had the best of the best prosthetics, his father had his job back, and was able to afford it, his father's boss had even offered Ed an internship after he graduated. His future was practically set, except for the one thing missing...

Ed sighed, he was alone in the practice room working on the last concert of the year, the music was slightly more difficult than last semester. And he didn't have anyone to help him, though Havoc came in from time to time, but he was teaching the Symphony during this period so Ed was alone.

He hated it, Envy was gone and everyone kept asking him: why? Where is he? Is he okay? And he never gave an answer just shrugged and ignored them, he couldn't give them any answers, because he didn't have them.

Envy hadn't been in school for a month and he hadn't heard from him since he'd walked away from the hospital room. He wanted so desperately to call him, to run to his house and bang on the door to make sure he was okay, but...he thought, he really thought by breaking up with him he'd be helping him, he had enough to worry about not enough room for Ed's issues piling up on him as well.

He wouldn't lie, having someone to depend on had been great, but Envy had too many burdens to carry, and he never let Ed carry some of his own. Ed thought it for the best, to leave and take his problems with him. But now, according to Al, he was unsocialized, moody and all around a total joy crusher, he was a pain in the ass. But Ed couldn't help it, he'd tried to act happy, for Al, but he just couldn't.

He was going to graduate in a little over two and a half months, and for once he didn't want to leave, he wanted to wait for Envy. All this time, Envy had been waiting for him, now it was his turn, he closed his eyes and set his viola down, he just didn't feel like practicing. He remembered the time he and Envy had promised each other...right before Heather's attack.

"_I'll always come back," he promised and Envy smiled then kissed him on the forehead affectionately._

"_And I'll always be here," he murmured and Ed sighed in contentment, this was such a good feeling, being with someone, Ed understood why his father and Envy's dad were so sad when they lost their wives. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost Envy. But he wasn't going to think about that he was just going to enjoy the time he spent with him, it was wonderful. _

He choked and bent over his head was against the music stand gripping the edges tightly, damn he was turning into a sissy! He frowned and took a deep breath, but another memory unbidden and unchecked in his mind floated to the surface.

"_Hey there sexy," he said grinning wickedly. . . _

"Dammit," he hissed as a single tear trailed down his cheek, it was so stupid, really. Yeah so that was the beginning of one of the best nights of his life, so maybe it had been new and things were iffy, but in the end it had been wonderful and it had been with Envy and that was all that mattered. But he missed him seriously, desperately, and with all of his heart hoped he would return to him.

"Hey there sexy," a voice said softly and Ed sighed, now he was hearing things, god he was such a girl imagining things, like he was sure he'd heard the door open earlier, but no one used this practice room after a rumor of there being gay cooties inside. He sighed again and then realized, that hadn't been his imagination.

He whipped around and in the process knocked over the music stand and nearly fell over, but caught himself and stared wide eyed at the person casually leaning against the door frame and smirking in a comforting and very familiar way.

"Envy...?" he asked, not sure if he should really believe he was there or if it was a cruel trick his mind was playing on him.

Envy, or the mirage smiled, but didn't move, and while he was staring at him Ed noticed a few things were different, he wasn't wearing black for one thing, he was wearing a light blue button down shirt and some jeans, he also had his hair tied back, he looked very good, just not how Ed would have imagined him, had he been a mirage.

Ed took a step towards him in utter shock, and then almost slipped on a piece of sheet music, but was caught by strong arms and pressed against a familiar smelling chest. He took in a shaky breath and then looked up at the older male.

"I'm not imagining this right?" he asked and the older boy laughed, looking so much...happier than he ever had before when he laughed.

"I hope not, then we might have some problems," he grinned and then raised a hand and brushed the back of his fingers against Ed's cheek, Ed closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, if this was a dream he prayed it didn't end soon.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and meaning the words in more ways than one, arms wrapped around him and it was pure bliss.

"Yes, no, getting much better, things are better," he shrugged and hugged the blond close and Ed looked up.

"No?" he asked and Envy looked down and smiled slightly.

"That would be a yes, but only if you gave me a kiss," He said quietly and Ed blushed for only a second before he pushed up on his toes and pressed his lips against Envy's. The reunion of flesh felt as if that same warmth from their first kiss had been rekindled and ignited brighter than before.

They broke apart and Ed blushed, Envy grinned.

"I'm never going to get tired of seeing that," he said and brushed his thumb over the still pink cheek, Ed pursed his lips and looked down, "What is it?" Envy asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered, and Envy blinked then tilted Ed's face back up with a gentle hand on the the shorter boy's chin.

"For what?" he asked, and Ed looked to the side but didn't move his face, just his eyes, then looked back up.

"For...for you know..." he muttered, "I was...well I wanted to help...but you were always so...and..." he trailed off when he saw Envy smile out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know," he said, "I wouldn't be here otherwise," he smiled and Ed blinked he grinned, "My therapist said you were trying to help me," he explained and Ed's eyebrows shot up.

"You have a therapist?" he asked.

"Of course not," Envy said and Ed stared, "I have three," Envy finished and Ed stared some more before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Three...?" he asked and Envy nodded, actually serious.

"Mmm, two are for my emotional needs, the other is for me and dad," he said, "At first I hated it, with a passion, but turns out they actually do know what they're doing, pity, could have had dad sue them," he sighed sadly, Ed smiled.

"So you're both getting help? I'm glad," he said and hugged the older boy then frowned, "How is school going?" he asked and Envy snorted.

"Being a child prodigy has it's perks, they froze my grades, and now that I'm back I'll just continue on, blah blah," he shrugged, "They want me to get scholarships into good schools and then take the credit for 'shaping' me." He shook his head.

"That's stupid." Ed said flatly, and Envy laughed and then hugged him.

"It is, but I came back for one reason," he said and then pulled back and cupped the blond's cheek.

"W-what reason?" Ed asked looking up at the older boy, his eyes searching his face, almost desperately. Envy smiled and bent down to kiss him.

"Like you need to ask," he chuckled and connected their lips for a slow and tender kiss, and Ed pulled back to breath slightly red in the cheeks.

"Well that answers that," he said panting a little, and Envy grinned, then his eyes softened and he sighed.

"I know it's corny and we're still just kids, and maybe someday it will change...but...right now I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said and Ed bit his lip and found that he was terribly close to tears.

"E-Envy...I..." he started and got choked up, Envy rubbed his cheek with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"That's just how I feel, I'm supposed to _share_ things now...and that's just one of the things I haven't been able to get off my mind, how much I want to be with you, and how much I love you," he said quietly and then Ed sobbed, he threw himself at the older boy and sobbed into his chest, his arms gripping him tightly while his hands dug into the shirt at the taller boy's back.

"I love you! And I never want to leave you or let you go again!" he wailed and Envy hushed him, but smiled as he wrapped his own arms around the blond's shoulders.

"I'm glad, but hush now, everything is going to be okay, and that's a lot coming from me," he teased and Ed gave a watery laughed, but cried for a little while longer before he pulled back and looked away.

"Sorry..." he whispered but Envy hugged him tightly and kissed his wet cheek.

"It's okay, sometimes you just gotta cry, though the boogers I could totally go without," he laughed and Ed looked up at him, his eyes red, but he looked much better for it.

"It's been years since I last really cried," he said and Envy nodded and then pecked his lips gently.

"Then I'd say it was a long time coming," he whispered against the pink lips which smiled and then kissed him back.

"Yeah..." and then Ed smiled, "This time...you came back, and I waited for you, we really aren't typical teenagers are we?" he asked and Envy blinked before he understood, but he smiled.

"Never were, probably won't be normal adults either but hey, what do I care? As long as you're by my side," he said and Ed smiled.

"You're incredibly sappy...but I love it. And you," he said and Envy laughed then kissed him once more and took his hand.

"Like you're one to talk," he retorted and Ed poked him in the side with his free hand. "Ready?" Envy asked and gestured to the door, and Ed nodded, he was ready to do anything, he could take on the world as long as he had Envy's hand in his.


End file.
